I'm Still Here
by KaylaHunter1217
Summary: When Seth Clearwater meets the broken Kayla Hunter and imprints on her he can't help but want to protect her. But he didn't know how much he had to protect her from. And the least person he thought he had to protect her from was her own father. Seth/Oc love story. Currently editing.
1. Information

**So I am going through and editing this story so feel free to point out things that don't make sense and grammar, and spelling errors.**

Kayla

Pain.

She thought she knew all about it. Even after her father dislocated her arm when she was five, or when he broke her leg as punishment for not showing up to class on time. She was glad she healed quickly. It was something she and her pack members shared. She was a werewolf and more importantly a Pure One. She would've laughed if she wasn't in so much pain. I mean who cares if you got white fur and blue eyes? It's just your fur, not like you have some kind of disease. But that's how her tribe thought it was, the Moh reservation had a reputation to uphold. People had to fear them so they won't try an attack.

_Stand up! _My father ordered.

I stood up on trembling legs. I shook off the dirt residing in her white fur. Her sea-green eyes blazed. She felt her ribs almost screaming in pain. But she shook it off, she could not afford to be weak especially not in front of her entire pack. Her brothers were there and her two friends, Micheal and Sean. They urged her on. I looked at my father again and attacked. As we collided the sound was almost deafening, it dazed her. Her best effort was never enough. Her father overpowered her and she was on the floor again. She spit out the dirt and blood in the ground and stood up. Her father's paw struck her across the face and she fell back to the floor.

_Eric! _her mother said. She got in between us in her wolf form. Her blue eyes blazed with anger.

_Out of my way. _He spat.

I growled. I didn't really appreciate my mother never really being around like a normal mother would be, but this is the one time I would appreciate some help.

_You would need to fight me first._ She said. He pondered and seriously considered it for a moment, then he huffed in annoyance.

_Your daughter needs to learn how to become tough if she is to survive. _he said.

_She's only 14! _

_And she needs to learn from young if she is to be strong. _

_No more fighting Eric. Come on kids let's go home. _Mom said. I stood up again and almost fell but Ethan and Nathan my brothers helped me stay on my feet.

_Come on sis. _Ethan said.

I phased back and grabbed my clothes from a nearby bush. My cuts and bruises were already gone and I knew I would've to set my ribs before I went to sleep tonight. Yeah that should be fun. Nathan and Ethan was looking at me worriedly like I was going to collapse from pain or fear, or both.

"I'm fine." I assured them.

But really I wasn't. Another day where everyone watched Kayla get beat up. The future pack Beta getting beat up by her own father who isn't even trying. But who was she kidding? Girl wolves weren't strong like the men, their bodies were bigger and they were stronger. She wasn't as fast as the other wolves, but she was stronger than half of the pack. And she hated feeling weak to everyone else. But everythime she tried to prove herself, something like the fight she just had would happen.

_Leave. It's you last option. You could lead a new life in peace. _The little voice in my head whispered.

"I wish." I answered back. My father would hunt me down and humiliate me so bad I won't want to show my face in public ever again.

* * *

Kayla

_2 years later..._

Running.

Yep, she had finally lost her mind. But her mother running away last month was the last straw. No one wanted her, she would have to stay with one parent that enjoyed her pain. No she rather try her chances at running away.

Her twin brothers and her two friends came with her giving her the support she desperately needed.

Micheal the best tracker and the fastest of the group, so he took the lead making sure we didn't get cornered. Sean had the keen ears and listened for our pursuers. Nathan had the best eyesight and was constantly looking back to see if we lost them. Ethan had the most vicious bite out of all of us and if we were caught was our best chance at escape again. I wasn't much. I was the slowest in the pack but I was the strongest girl, so my strength pushed me forward.

I smelled at the air and was struck by the sudden smell of bleach, it was sweet, but too sweet. I coughed as it became more potent.

_God what's that smell! _Micheal said.

_My Dad told me about this! He said it's a vam- _Sean started but he was cut off by a bronze haired man jumping over us and right into our pursuers.

A well muscled man and a blonde-haired guy followed him. The smell was so strong I tried to not breathe through my nose. Another male who looked like the leader went to help once the women came. What suprised me first was their beauty they all looked like supermodels. They all looked nervous as they watched the men fend off the wolves. They didn't kill any of the wolves but they made sure to show them who was boss. Then they did something that suprised us, _they ran away._

The men turned to us. Except they didn't look like humans. Their skin was pale white and they smelled horrible. Their eyes were gold and I was pretty sure that was the color of their contacts.

_Vampires. They drink human blood. Dad says we were created to oppose them. _Sean said

_What do we do Kayla? _Micheal asked.

Our chances at running wasn't looking good, and fighting even worse. The other vampires might be women but they look just as strong as the men.

The leader stepped forward. "My name is Carlisle. We mean no harm to your pack, we are actually friends with some from La Push. Perhaps you know them."

The muscled guy tried to circle us. I quickly turned and snapped my teeth at him, snarling viciously.

"Emmett stop that." Carlisle scolded.

Emmett backed away but I kept my eye on him in my peripheral vision.

"This is my son Edward and his mate Bella and daughter Renesmee." Carlisle started pointing to each person calling them each by name.

_Should we trust them?_

_They could be lying about them knowing other werewolves._

"I can assure you, we are in good terms with the pack in La Push. Their Alpha, Jacob actually imprinted on my daughter." Edward said.

There was uneasy growls within my new pack.

_A mind reader?_

"Yes, most vampires develop a special power." he confirmed.

_What should we do Kayla? _Nathan said.

She hated the attention on her and she racked her brain thinking of a plan.

_We don't want to meet the La Push pack, but we want confirmation they are your friends. We will watch from afar. _I said.

"No problem." Edward said.

**Please review and if you spotted any errors please notify me thx.**


	2. Imprinting

**I am currently editing this story. Please point out errors and review!**

Kayla

_4 years later..._

Kayla was a nervous wreck.

She finally had enough of not being able to phase freely so the la Push pack won't find her. She kept it a secret because she thought if they found out her background they won't like her, especially who was her grandfather. She had her friends and her brothers for support and more importantly her father figure Edward. They stood at the border between the Cullens and the werewolves treaty line. The wolves came out slowly.

The reddish brown was obviously the Alpha, he held himself high ears pushed forward in challenge. Flanking him was a sandy-colored wolf who I didn't pay attention too. His Beta was obviously female. Her ears as well were pushed up. I saw other wolves as well. The grey wolf with a grey streak on his muzzle seemed shy and timid next to his brothers. A brown wolf lighter on his face seemed upbeat and happy. Another russet brown wolf, which was smaller than the Alpha stood next to another smaller wolf with gray fur. Two wolves stood in the back, one was as black as night and another gray wolf. What suprised me was the seemed to have gray hair, signs of old age.

"Jacob," Edward said. "We came to introduce you to some other werewolves."

Edward concentrated for a moment.

"Yes, not a danger. We've been letting them into our home for four years now."

The entire pack rustled and growled. I could tell what they were thinking without Edward.

"We kept them hidden for a reason."

The Jacob wolf growled low in his throat as he stared at us. A growl sounded deep in my chest in response.

"Kayla, calm down." Edward said.

"That's her descision Sam not mine." Edward said, looking at the black wolf. All heads turned to him. It was quiet for a moment before the packs snarls were deafining.

"JACOB BLACK!," Edward yelled over the noise. Jacob and the rest of the pack looked at him in suprise.

"Kayla is not someone to lie and someone you can't trust. She has proven herself many times, she even saved Renesmee from a bear once." Edward said. I rarely saw him having a temper.

The pack rustled in suprise. They looked to Jacob for a response.

"What are they even fighting about?" Nathan whispered in my ear.

I shrugged. "No idea. Dad forgets sometimes that not all of us can read minds."

My pack tried to contain laughter.

"Fine." Edward said.

"What happened?"

"They wanted to accept you into the pack."

We walked home and as soon as we were inside my stomach growled. I went into the kitchen and started to make a sandwhich.

"Hey sis make me one of those!" Nathan said. I threw a piece of bread at his head but he caught it.

"Nice try." Nathan said.

Jacob and his pack walked in and took up every single seat the Cullens owned in the living room. But they stayed as far as they can away from my brothers. That made me mad. Then Emmett slid down the stairs with Renesmee following.

"Hey Nessie!" I said. She looked suprised and came to hug me. She was as tall as my chin which was pretty tall.

"Hey Kayla! Up for a fight kid?" Emmett said.

I nearly phased right in the kitchen but I tried to calm myself down. No one calls me _kid. _A gangly kid stood up and went into the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge. Renesmee went and sat next to Jacob. The 15 year old kid stood next to me.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater,"he said extending his hand to shake, which I did. "Sorry if my pack seemed a little to mean just a while back. We aren't used to newcomers."

"No that's fine. But thanks for apologizing."

"No problem."

"So what do you say, kid?" Emmett called. I gritted my teeth. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week if you do!"

"I could take him if you want." Seth said. I scoffed.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle myself."

Seth put his hands up in surrender, I was careful not to look into his eyes.

"Just trying to be a gentleman. My Mom said it's always nice to hold open the door for a woman, I thought taking a beating for a woman might be the same."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Where I came from you had to earn your rep, not let someone else earn it for you."

"So I take that as a yes?" Emmett said.

"Yes Emmett."

"YES!" Emmett said, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

I followed him outside. Slowly Jacob and his pack followed watching with interest. I looked at my clothes, Alice had tried to make me become her Barbie today, so I was wearing the worse blouse imaginable, it would feel really good to shred it. Emmett stood at one end of the backyard and I stood at the other end.

"Ready whenever you are!" Emmett called out to me. I felt all eyes on me as I channeled my anger.

I saw red and my anger grew to rage and I sprung forward into my wolf form. A snarl came out of my teeth, my clothes ripped to shred fluttered in the breeze. Alice was going to hate me for that.

It began as a dance trying to find a falter in each one of our movements. The one thing I liked about fighting with Emmett is that our strength and speed is evenly matched unlike fighting with the other Cullens.

Emmett couldn't take the suspense and charged. I braced myself and took the blow that echoed off the rocks like thunder. MY claws dug into the earth to try and stop me from moving backwards. Emmett grabbed my front legs and tossed me like a javelin across the feild and into the forest. I hit a tree and I just got back up and suprised everyone when I came back out snarling like a mad women. I grabbed Emmett's shoudler and threw him like he threw me. He hit in a decent sized tree causing it to shake and leaves to shower down. It looked like confetti. Emmett had leaves in his hair.

I laughed despite the seriousness of the fight. I heard everyone else laugh too and I looked over and was met with a pair of anstonishing brown eyes.


	3. Reactions

**I am currently editing this story so please tell me if I messed something up. Thanks and review!**

Kayla

Imprinting.

She thought she knew all about it from her tribe's stories. She never knew how it worked, but staring into Seth's eyes I had the need to make sure he was happy and safe, even if it killed her. She felt pain her right side and she looked to see Emmett crashing into her taking advantage of her not paying attention. She took her eyes away from Seth and focused her attention to Emmett. She felt someone getting close to her and she had a gut feeling it was Seth. She thought back to the first lesson her father gave her, which wasn't the best day of her life.

_Focus Kayla! Her father yelled to her._

_She tried to throw her father off with her shoulder but he just grabbed her front leg with his teeth and flipped her over and he was standing over her, yet again._

_Get up! Prove to me you're not just another pathetic girl!_

Emmett tried to push me into a tree but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over and had my paw on his chest. He seemed surprised at my new maneuver. Everyone got quiet. Seth was staring at me looking appalled.

_How can you take down Emmett that fast? _Seth asked.

_You call that fast?_

_It's only been like a minute or two Kayla. _It was easy to distinguish the new found admiration in his voice as he said my name.

"Get off me Kayla." Emmett growled. I jumped off of him which put me next to Seth. Emmett punched me in the shoulder playfully. Seth growled, and bore his teeth at him.

"Jeez, take a chill pill Seth, what's wrong with you?" Emmett said.

"I think they just imprinted." Jacob said.

"Imprinted?" Leah asked. I could tell she was trying to keep down her happiness, which made me curious.

"Yeah, did you see how fast Seth phased when Emmett attacked? It was enough to rival yours Jake." Paul laughed.

"The kid wishes." Jacob said, punching Paul on the shoulder playfully.

Emmett brushed off his shirt removing the dirt and leaves. I watched him carefully as he walked back into the house grumbling under his breath. Edward came from the forest and next to me, Bella, Alice and Jasper followed quickly after him.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

_Emmett and I were fighting again. I beat him. _I said a bit smug.

"Your shoulders dislocated." Edward pointed out. "Want me to pop it back? Or do you want Carlisle to do it?"

_You do it. There's no difference. _I said.

I stood still as Edward studied my shoulder then popped it back into place. My claws dug deeper into the soft earth and a small whimper passed through my teeth.

"Sorry." Edward apologized.

_It's fine. _

"If I was you I'd want some alone time." Edward whispered into my ear. This wasn't hard seeing as we were around the same height.

He was right I needed some alone time.

"I'll keep Seth busy, you go do whatever." Edward said.

_Thanks. _I said. I looked to my brothers. They pushed their way from Jacob and his pack and phased. They ran with me taking my flanks.

We ran for awhile until we got up to the cliff that I have used as a sanctuary for the past 4 years. It wasn't the best looking cliff, but it was good enough for me. Moss and grass covered the rocks all the way to the top making it seem mysterious as it blew in the soft breeze. The cliff was high enough that I could slightly see the Cullen house. It was always quiet around her, except the quiet chirping of the birds in the trees. Nathan and Ethan followed me up the cliff.

_So you and Seth, huh? _Ethan joked.

_Shut up Ethan _I said.

_Aww Kayla's in loooooooove. _Nathan joked with his brother.

_Both of you shut up before I hurt you both._

_I'm surprised you guys didn't start to make out. _

_Yeah that would be interesting blackmail._

I growled at them. _One more word and your dead meat._

_Seth and Kayla sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

She lunged at them but they ran off towards the Cullen house. She chased after them but they were much faster than her. They reached the Cullen's backyard and she growled at her two brothers.

"Boys stop annoying your sister." Edward said from the living room.

_No way it's to fun. _

I growled my teeth bore at him.

"It's your funeral." Edward said.

_She wishes she was that good._

I got ready to lunge but Seth walked out into the backyard. He was wearing new clothes, a white tee and blue jeans. He also had a Rolex watch and Reeboks.

"Hey." he said. Ethan and Nathan looked at each other and started to crack up.

_Oh man that's priceless!_

_Sees his imprint and the first thing he says is 'hey'. _

She snapped at her brothers. _Quiet._

"Did I miss something?" Seth asked at the still laughing boys.

She shook her heads then rolled her eyes. He seemed to get the message, he nodded his head thoughtfully. She walked slowly back into the forest and grabbed her clothes with her teeth in a nearby bush. She ducked behind a tree and phased, then slips on her clothes. She walked back into the backyard where her brothers were still in wolf form watching me carefully.

"They said they are going to go patrolling." Edward said. She nodded and they let out a long howl and then they were off.

She walked past Seth and into the house not bothering to say hello to her new imprint. She had mixed feelings about Seth, one minute she wanted to let her guard down but she figured that was her inner wolf speaking and another minute she wanted to try and separate him from her because she knows the consequences of imprinting. She looked around the Cullen house but really it was more like a mansion than a house. She heard Carlisle in his study and the occasional flip of a page in a book or the click from a computer. She heard Edward playing the piano softly so it was only background music, but it was still a melody to her ears and Bella sat next to him on the bench watching him play intently. Renesmee was in her room and she guessed she was drawing something from the sound of pencils across paper. Esme was helping Alice replace flowers that only just started to wilt. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room playing a video game on the Xbox.

She was aware of Seth following her and she turned around so he could say whatever was on his mind.

"Can we talk?"

**Please review!**


	4. I was so wrong

**Please review guys! Just telling me to keep going is all im really asking I want to know some of you are enjoying the story!**

Kayla

It was silent as James took in the information I gave him.

"Who." he whispered in the phone so no one could hear him.

"Seth." I said. When it came out it felt good to say his name.

"I'm coming down there." James said suddenly.

"What! No there's no need..."

"Yes I want to have a chat, face to face before you go off doing your stuff." James said. "I'll be there in a day or so."

The phone went dead. I hung it back up on the stand. I haven't seen James in awaile. What would he look different? He mentioned he was feeling under the weather lately. Was he getting close to phasing or just some bug he caught? I caught Seth walking over to me.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Can we talk?" I looked up as he said this. I was going to ask him. He must have read my mind.

"Yeah sure." I said. We walked out the back door.

"Would you mind phasing to talk? It's a little more private." Seth asked. He looked nervous.

"No I don't mind."

"Alright I'll make sure not to peek." Seth smiled. A childish kind of smile that seemed so carefree. His eyes sparkled with happiness. I almost forgot to breathe. He didn't seem to be affected because he smiled a little wider and bounded into the forest i suspect to phase. I went into the forest myself and phased and dumped my clothes in a bush by the Cullen house. Seth was there waiting for me.

_I have a place we could talk. I said._

_Lead the way. Seth said. _I ran into the forest on the well run road that took me to the cliff depite it being dark outside. I was aware of Seth following me. When we got to the top of the cliff I sat on my haunches and waited for Seth to catch up.

_Jeez how can you climb this thing. Seth complained._

_Practice. I replied._

_Well I'm definetly out of practice. Seth joked. It worked because I barked a quiet laugh._

_Clearly. _

_It was Seth's turn as he barked a quick laugh. How easy it seemed to sit with him watching me intently. I looked up at the stars like every night. The Cullen House was light up a half a mile away. And it was so peaceful. Seth changed his stare to the stars I was watching._

_They are beautiful tonight aren't they? I said._

_Not as beautiful as you. Seth said confidently. I blushed but in my wolf form he couldn't see it._

_Thanks._

_Anytime. Seth said. _

_He began to stare at me again and I stared right back. His eyes seemed an even more chocolate brown today. They were memorizing to watch and I could read every emotion that was in his eyes. One was very profound though I could feel it in his mind and see it in his eyes. It was love. And I shared that emotion as I looked back at him. How many times had Emmett said I would imprint on someone in the La Push pack? How many times has Edward drilled in my head to make sure my imprint is the proper gentleman? How many times has Alice taken me to the mall so I could not only find clothes but my imprint as well? I thought I never wanted to imprint because of the things in my life that was going on. How wrong I was._

**Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter is when they talk about imprinting! Please review!**


	5. A Date with Seth Clearwater

**I hope you enjoy and please review and follow if you enjoy!**

Kayla

_Seth's smile was wide as he read my thoughts. But then again so was mine. I almost forgot why we came up here in the first place but Seth reminded me._

_Thank god I don't have to give you the whole imprinting speech. Sam tells me Emily nearly had a heart attack._

_You got lucky. I smiled. He smiled back sweetly._

_I am the luckiest person in the world. He said it with such certainty it made me shiver slightly._

_But back to the main reason we're here for. I said shaking out of my daze. I got sidetracked again looking into his eyes again._

_Well, I was going to ask you what you want to do now? Seth said. _

_I don't know just yet Seth._

_I understand take your time. Seth said. But his thoughts betrayed him he was hoping for a solid answer._

_Well isn't it supposed to be the guy asking the girl out? I said._

_Seth was taken back by my words he wasn't prepared to ask me out unless he was sure I wanted to. He was at a loss for words._

_Edward wouldn't like it if I was the one asking you out. I said._

_You sure? I don't want to rush you into anything-_

_Seth do you want to ask me out or not?_

_Of course!_

_I waited and looked at him again. I was seriously never going to get tired of locking eyes with him._

_Will you go out with me? Seth asked._

_You'll have to catch me! I said. Seth was so suprised it took him awaile to get up and run to catch up with me. I wasn't fast but I was strong so I used mostly my strength to make me fly like a comet in the forest. Seth was smaller and more agaile than me glided past me with some effort. In the end he won as we reached the Cullen House._

_I'll go out with you Seth._

_Thank you. He said. He grabbed his pair of clothes from the porch and bounded off to phase. I did the same and walked back into the house._

Edward was playing a lullaby on the grand piano with Bella sitting next to him on the bench. Emmett and Jasper was watching a football game. And I could tell Rosalie was in the garage working on her red BMW. My brothers were outside playing football and I could tell Sean and Micheal were winning. Renesmee was the first to greet me and she placed her palm on my cheek and asked me a silent question.

"I was just talking to Seth." I said. As if on cue Seth walked in with just a pair of shorts. I tried my best not to look lower than his head knowing that drooling won't make Edward the happiest person in the world. Alice came downstairs and tsked at my dirty hair. It wasn't my fault my hair gets as dirty as my fur.

"Can you at least _try _to look presentable? I mean would it kill you?" Alice said.

"I was outside Alice what do you suspect?"

"That you would behave as a girl!"

"Whatever Alice."

"Don't say whatever to me! We are going to fix you up for your date tonight whether you like it or not."

"Alice not this again." I whined.

She ignored me and dragged me away from Seth. She pratically ordered me around for an hour straight. It was almost 8 o clock and I haven't even gone on my date yet. I could hear Seth pacing downstairs. I was almost bouncing in my seat because of how much I wanted to see Seth. I know he felt the same way I did. I already knew were we were going. Seth didn't even try to keep it concealed from me due to his excitement. I had only seen La Push beach from Renesmee's memories whenever she went with Jacob. I never actually _been _there before. I almost cursed when Alice tried to get me in the worst bikini I have ever seen in my life. She didn't argue with Edward and Bella as they protested against it. So I was wearing a sea-blue bikini that matched my eyes. I wore Ethan's huge shirt over me. He wouldn't notice it was gone since he had pratically a million others. As soon as I got downstairs Seth was the first to see me. He smiled as he saw me and I gave him a quick hug.

He returned it happily. Edward stood by the door with a composed face. I wondered why he was like this. He never was this overprotective of me before. I've only seen this kind of behavior when Renesmee was around Jacob.

"You get her home by midnight." was all Edward said. Seth nodded back and pulled me into a old SUV parked in front of the house. I never seen such an old car because I've been surrounded by only the best. But I liked it anyway. I climbed into the passenger seat and we drove off in silence towards La Push.


	6. I won't let you drown

**Hope you enjoy! This is when things get exciting.**

Kayla

As we drove I tried to keep my growing unease down so Seth won't see. I never liked the water after I nearly drowned when me and my brothers went to the beach one day when we were small.

"We're here." Seth said. He hopped out and ran around the car to open the door for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We walked side by side to the beach. Every step was almost painful as I thought about my near death experince. When we got close Seth dropped his keys and phone in the sand and jumped into the water.

"Come on Kayla!" Seth called out to me. I was frozen where he had dropped his stuff. He noticed the fear in my face and jogged over to me. He was dripping wet and his hair was flat. He got close to me and lifted my chin to meet his eyes. His scent overpowered every smell and filled me with the urge to kiss him senseless.

"What's wrong." He whispered. It was like he was trying not to scare me.

"I just don't really like the water." Seth's brow creased at my words.

"I won't let you drown." he said.

"I know you won't."

"Then come into the water with me." Seth said. It was nearly impossible to say no to him. He intertwined my hand with his and slowly as if to gauge my reaction pulled me closer to the water. All the while keeping our eyes locked. Soon I felt the waves brushed up gainst my feet and I froze. Seth stopped.

"I won't let you drown." he reminded me. I smiled slightly and he continued pulling me into the water.

I wasn't bothered by the cool water. My body kept me warm enough. Seth lead me until I was chest deep in the water. He didn't let go off my hand which i was thankful for.

"You okay?"

"I'll live." He chuckled lightly. That urge to kiss him filled me to the point where every molecule in my body was screaming. _Kiss him you idiot!_

"Told you. You think you'll be okay to go a little deeper?"

"You might have to hold onto me."

"I don't mind." Seth said. He started to drag me again until the water was up to my collarbone. I had in my fear bear hugged Seth. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. His cheek was warm on mine. We were the same height thank god. I didn't want to have to go on my toes to kiss him.

"Still okay?" Seth whispered in my ear. His breath gave me shivers down my spine.

"Yeah." I squeaked. But not from being scared but from the way he was enchanting me without even trying. His laughter shook my body slightly. We just stood there in the ocean hugging and enjoying each other's presence. Seth's hold released on me suddenly and were his arms used to be felt cold without his warm touch. But his hands moved up to my face and carresed it. I looked up at him and it was like i was seeing him all over again. His face shone in the moonlight and his eyes sparkled like the water around us. He was staring me straight in the eye and he was leaning in. I just stood there waiting for his lips to touch mine.


	7. Over-protective

**So I decided I should let you guys into Seth's head a bit. If you're thinking their relationship is going to fast it's because they're both 21 so their emotions are a lot stronger than a 16 year old imprint.**

Seth

I went slow giving her the chance to back out. But she didn't so far. The urge to kiss her overwhelmed me. Her face looked angelic in the moonlight. When our lips meet I literally thought I was going to explode. Her lips were salty probably due to the ocean. Her body felt warm as I pulled her closer. I felt like my brain was melting. I couldn't remember where we were. Heck I couldn't even remember my name. When Sam kissed Emily you could feel the adoration and love they shared through Sam's thoughts. But it was nothing like this. She smelled wonderful even with the vampire scent lingering in her hair. She kissed back as forcefully as me. Her hands were tangled in my hair and her other arm around my neck.

After what seemed like forever I stopped the kiss unfortunately. She looked disappointed but she was smiling as wide as me. I wanted to kiss her again but I don't think I would be able to stop. Our relationship seemed to be speeding by. I assumed it was because of our age.

"We have to go back." I said. She seemed to realize around what time it is.

"Yeah your right." she said.

She seemed more confident as she walked back onto the shore. I couldn't help but check her out. Her waist was slim but she didn't have any bones sticking out. Physically she looks 16 or 17. Which means a lot of boys must be looking her way. I got that feeling just like when she was talking to a boy named James today on the phone. I felt uncomfortable, no that wasn't the word the word was _jealous._ She had picked up my stuff and jumped in my Mom's car. I got in the driver's seat where she had already put my keys in the ignition. I intertwined our hands and she kept them in her lap just looking at them as we drove back to the Cullen's house.

Again I got out and opened her door for her. She just smiled and it was enough to make my heart skip a beat. She heard because her smile grew wider. I walked in the house with her, and it was quiet as Jacob, Quil and Leah were all passed out on all of the couches. Edward was nowhere in sight and I couldn't smell him either. The only vampires that was here was Emmett and Rosalie.

"Stay here I'll be right back I got to go tell Edward I'm alive." She said. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hurry back." I said.

She turned and ran out the door taking her shirt off and quivering violently as she began to phase. I decided to go into the spare guest bedroom where her scent was the strongest. I opened the door and looked around. She had tons of pictures hung on the wall. From the dates it was 4 years ago, when she first met the Cullen's. I noticed she had only one baby picture and that was it all the way up to her time with the Cullen's. She had this sort of sadness in her eyes in every single picture, even if she was smiling. Like it was only a matter of time before she fought a battle she couldn't win. One picture surprised me the most it was the whole La Push pack. I remember when we took it about a month ago just for fun at the bonfire. I heard Kayla before I smelled her. She came to stand next to me and stared at the pictures but her were glazed over as if she was thinking hard.

I enjoyed the silence until I got that same urge to kiss her again. But I settled with holding her hand.

"That's the only baby picture I own. Or at least what my father wanted to take of me." she said finally. She voice faltered at the end to where you could hear the pain. She was broken and her peices were scattered everywhere. And it was job to fix her back up. I turned her body away from the pictures and hugged her tightly. Though I couldn't hear her sobs I felt the tears soaking my shirt. Her hair still wet from the beach was soaking my shirt to but I didn't care. She broke off the hug first turning her head from me to wipe her eyes. I lightly brought her head back so she could look at me.

"You don't have to embarrased to cry Kayla." I said. She sniffled a thanks.

"Stay, I'm going to go take a shower." she ordered.

I smiled and sat in a chair in her room. And stayed perfectly still. She chuckled lightly and ran into the bathroom with a pair of clothes and closed the door. I waited patiently until she came out of the bathroom her hair still slightly wet. I got up from the chair and walked right to her in two strides and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed me back her hair again in my hair. I would have to remember to keep my hair this long she seemed to like it. Her hair smelled of pine, and her skin was soft. I groaned as I heard Edward, Bella and Renesmee walked in. No privacy. Kayla didn't seem to mind as she just pulled me right back and kissed me with more force. Edward's growl got us to stop and Jacob to wake up.

"Hey Nessie!" Jake said. Another growl from Edward.

"I'm going to go before Edward rips my head off." I said. Her beautiful face fell slightly.

"You'll come back later right?"

"Of course." I pecked her lips before jumping out her window and running and i couldn't bring myself to phase. I was WAY to happy.


	8. Phasing and new Relatives

**Please review so I know you guys are actually enjoying this story. I would love some more reviews. Thanks**

Kayla

I had fell asleep on the couch before Seth came back. Though when I woke up he was sitting next to me his arm was snaked around my waist. I just lay there getting too comfortable. I thought about James coming today and my thoughts raced. Jasper would have to leave just to be safe. Maybe they could all go on a hunting trip to give us some privacy. Renesmee and Jacob were sitting in front of the TV watching a football game with Emmett. The phone rang and I jumped up to go pick it up thinking it was James.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey it's Quil can you get Jake for me?" Quil said. My face fell slightly.

"Hey Jake Quil wants to talk to you." I said. Jake got up and took the phone from me. I looked back on the couch where Seth was still asleep. I sighed and sat back on the couch. I jumped when Seth's arm went back to its orginal position and pulled me closer to him. I had thought he was still asleep. I looked up at him but his eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"Morning." Seth said. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"Morning."

"What do you want to do today?" Seth asked. I wanted to have him all to myself. I wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt. But I kept my cool.

"Well James is supposed to be coming over today." I said. He clenched his teeth. I wondered why he was acting this way. He couldn't be _jealous._

"But we could visit your Mom." I said. His smile returned.

"She might show you a million baby pictures." He warned.

"Now I really want to go." I said. He laughed.

"Later tonight. I was going to pay her a visit anyways."

The entire day flew by with no sign of James. It was 5 o'clock when Seth asked me where he was. I decided to call his house. Which was dangerous as my Dad could be there but i had to make sure he was alright. Jame's father picked up on the second ring.

"Uley residence." My father said. I froze. Uley. I heard Jacob say that last name before.

"Hello?" he said clearly annoyed. His voice was the same one in my dream. It was still terrifying.

"Look I know your there."

"Um is James Jackson home?" I said in a ruffy voice so he wouldn't know it was me.

"No he has mono and a serious fever. Don't come over you might catch it." He said but in his voice it sounded like he could really care less.

"Thank you."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"A friend." I said before hanging up the phone. My hands were shaking. My head raced a million times an hour. My worst suspicions were confirmed. James had phased and my father was still alive. But i found out something new today. I was a Uley and that means Sam was my Uncle.


	9. Visits and the La Push pack

**REVIEW**

**Hope you enjoy! Please give me your ideas on what you think will happen next! I would love to hear your ideas and reviews!**

Kayla

My whole body was shaking. Seth was standing there in the next second.

"Kayla what's wrong? Kayla who was that?" Seth said you could tell he was panicked. I looked up at him and whatever he saw in my eyes infuriated him.

"That was your father right? Ug I swear if I could I would kill him for the pain he caused." Seth said.

He grabbed my shaking hand and kissed it. He moved my hands to his neck he was shaking too. Though it seemed as if we were both calming each other down. After a while I was calm but my hands kept twitching. Seth's hands were very busy as they roamed my face. Our relationship was so easy. What was it that Jacob had told Bella one time? That there relationship was easy as breathing. It seemed to fit with us now. My dad and James retreated to the back of my head as Seth kissed me.

"Get a room! There are little kids in the room!" Emmett said. Emmett made a show of covering Renesmee's eyes.

"Gladly." I said.

I pulled Seth into my room. As soon as I closed the door I didn't even have the chance to marvel at his beauty before he enveloped me into another kiss. It was amazing how I could never get tired of his lips against mine. I don't know how it happened but we were on my bed in the next second Seth hovering above me his lips still on mine. I was so surprised I stop kissing him abruptly and opened my eyes to look at him. He opened his eyes when he realized I had stopped kissing him. At first they weren't chocolate brown but pitch black. They slowly changed back to their original color after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"It's fine."

"I have to learn to control myself a little bit more around you." He whispered. Despite what he just said his lips went to my jaw line and down my neck.

"Yeah." I squeaked.

I never knew someone could make me feel this way. Yesterday I would've told anyone I was strong and independent. That I didn't have an imprint or even want one. How wrong I was. I would have to control myself around him too. I noticed how Seth seemed to unearth my romantic side a little more than what it was before I imprinted. I wasn't into a cheesy romantic movie or even into a romantic kind of guy. But Seth was exactly that and I loved every bit of it. I always feared that when I imprinted I would get soft and Emmett would take complete advantage of that. And so would my enemies. It was bad enough I never payed attention behind me even in battle. My ears were always pushed forward, never back. I thought of this as Seth's kisses left a trail down my neck. I shivered as he whispered in my ear.

"So you still up to going to my Mom's house?"

"Yeah sure." I said. My voice cracked as he kissed me again. "I think I need a minute."

He laughed.

"Am I making you nervous?" he teased. His warm hand crept up my shirt to the small of my back and he pulled me closer. And it didn't help my already racing heart.

"No." I lied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your heart is giving you away. I swear I could hear it a mile away."

"Busted." I smiled.

"Well let's hurry up and go to my Mom's house. I want to be able to kiss you without my Mom squealing every minute."

* * *

Kayla

I dressed casual hoping I looked good enough. But I gave up knowing it was pointless to worry about this too much. Seth was in the kitchen raiding the fridge. And when he turned to look his mouth was filled with an apple.

"Jeez Seth save some for us." I said. Renesmee jumped off the couch and pressed her hand to my cheek and asked a question.

"I'm going over to Seth's house." I said to her. She pressed her hand a little harder.

"If you want to come sure Ness." I said. She smiled showing off two cute dimples.

"Wait she isn't going anywhere. I promised Edward I'd babysit her." Jacob said.

"Just tell him where we are. If he wants her back just call me. Edward knows well I can protect her." I said. "You ready Seth?"

"Yeah yeah let's go." Seth said his mouth filled with food. I smiled at how goofy he was and Renesmee skipped into the garage. She already knew what car to get into. MY car the blue with white racing stripes Mustang. Edward had bought it for me once he taught me how to drive and I passed my test. And it was the best present I had ever gotten. I grabbed my keys from the hook in the garage and got in the driver's seat. Seth was still admiring the car.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?" he said as if I woke him from a daze.

"We won't get to your Mom's house staring at my car." I teased.

"Yeah you're right." He said and got into the passenger seat. Since Edward taught me to drive who can imagine Seth's face when I went above the speed limit. He was used to 50 mph drive down the road. I was trained by a crazy mind-reading vampire and it rubs off on you.

"My god my Mom's going to scold you for driving so fast!" Seth yelled over the engine.

Ness was enjoying herself in the back loving the speed as much as me. I loved the feeling of my stomach flattening towards my spine. How weightless I felt. It was better than running when I was a human for sure; the only thing that could rival this kind of speed was running in wolf form. As the forest of Cullen territory disappeared, La Push began to appear. Seth directed me where to go and we ended up in front of a small and beautiful house. I cut the engine and got out. I pulled back my seat to help Renesmee get out of the car.

Sue looked out of her window and when she noticed her son she opened the door.

"Seth! Renesmee! How are you sweetie?" she asked.

"Good." Renesmee replied.

"Hey Mom. Leah's probably doing patrol." Seth said. I grabbed his hand which didn't go unnoticed by his Mom.

"Hi who are you?" she asked kindly. Her warm smile made me smile too.

"I'm Kayla Hunter. I'm a werewolf too. I've been living with the Cullens with my brothers for a few years. It's nice to meet you ."

"It's nice to meet you Kayla. But please call me Sue," she said." You hungry? I'm making some food now for Sam and the others but your welcome to have some."

"Oh thank you Sue." I said. We walked in the house where you could smell the bread in the toaster and all the goodies she had layed out on her dining room table.

"Is Sam and his pack coming over?"

"You might want to start calling it Quil and his pack now. Sam and Paul started to quit their wolves today."

"Really?" Seth said.

"Yeah they both want to start families and grow old with their imprints. But it was bound to happen."

"I wonder if he told Jacob." Seth said.

"Probably will tell them tommorow at the bonfire."

"Yeah that seems appropriate."

"But you said Sam is coming over. For what?"

"They are doing one last patrol with Sam and Paul. It's customary. Maybe you two could join."

"Yeah I actually have to ask Sam something too so that might be a good time."

I remembered what my father had said over the phone when I called James house. 'Uley residence'. Could it be possible my Dad was a Uley making Sam my Uncle. I wondered how alike we looked. I remember Bella telling me once that Sam has black fur so dark it's like he blends in with the night. It made me wonder if my Dad waas lying, I mean I'm the complete opposite fur color as him. Though the color of your fur depends on your spirit mine was depended on genes and basically artifical breeding. It sounded wrong when I thought about it like that.

Soon I could hear footsteps outside of the house.

"What's with the nice car? Is a Cullen here?" one said. A moment of silence.

"A slight hint of it. Nessie is in there too and so is Seth. But there's another werewolf in there that I don't know." said another. He seemed to have power in his voice and it had to come from an Alpha so it had to be Sam's.

"What should we do?" Another said.

"Go in the werewolf must have heard us already." Sam said. They walked in and all of them tried to get a look at me.

**Man that was the longest chapter so far! Hope you like it so far! Please review. More reviews faster updates + it makes me happy :P**


	10. I get a promotion

**REVIEW!**

Kayla

Sam had black eyes and a strong build like all of the other wolves. We both looked at each other and I saw one similarity between us. We had the same nose. Which unfortuatly confirmed my suspicions that he was my Uncle. I then wondered how he didn't know me. Had Jacob and Sam not talked since I imprinted?

"Who are you?" A boy said rudely.

"Easy up Paul." another said.

"Just want to know what the chick's name is." Paul defended.

"I'm NO ONE'S _chick_." I said.

"Jeez you guys could be related she's got your temper dude."

"Look her name's Kayla and we imprinted yesterday morning. You can stop checking her out Collin." Seth growled. I noticed a small boy maybe 13 blush and look away. They all introduced themselves shaking my hand or giving me a hug to Seth's annoyance.

"Man Seth I thought you'd NEVER get a girl." one said. They all started joking around and messing with Seth.

"Guys quiet down a bit." Sam said. They all shut up fast. "What's your last name?"

"Hunter. But it's supposed to be Uley, from what my Dad said on the phone today."

The air got tense and Sue must have noticed she was interrupting important buisness.

"I'll leave you to talk." she said and grabbed Renesmee and went upstairs.

"I see the resmblence Sam." Embry said.

"Definetly related." Quil said.

"Quiet." Sam ordered. He looked at me as if to see himself in my features. " It must be true because my Dad never really stuck around."

"Why did you come here to La Push?" Jared said.

"Long story." I said.

"Well give us the short one." Jared said.

So I told them the long story instead not wanting to leave out any details. Seth was intersted as I have never told him that much about my past yet. They all were respectful as they listened never interrupting or looking bored. When i was done they all looked to Sam as they waited for his judgement.

"Your in Jacob's pack?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And so are my brothers." I replied.

"Would you consider taking beta position in my pack. Paul is leaving so it will leave the pack without a Beta." Sam said.

"Sue said Quil is Alpha?" I asked.

"Yeah since Jared gonna quit his wolf soon too." Quil said. He looked happy kind of like Seth always is. I wouldn't mind him being my Alpha.

"I'll accept your offer. But i want to be able to go freely to the Cullens without arguement." I said. Everyone looked to Quil.

"No problem. I might go with you sometimes to see Jake."

"Then it's settled." Sam said. he looked at the clock on the oven. "We should go before Emily gets worried. Your welcome to join us."

"Sure." Seth said. We all ran into the woods phasing without caring about our clothes. I merged my mind with Sam's and was gretted with everyone but Seth's mind.

_You have to accept your birthright in order to be beta. Sam said to me. _

I let my birthright overwhelm me and it felt like I was finally fitting in somewhere. They all began talking with each other making jokes with Sam and paul as this was their last day. Sam and Paul was taking point with everyone else behind them not taking positions next to him. Seth was running next to me though on my right flank. He put on a smile but his eyes betrayed him. I didn't take Seth's feelings into account when I accepted Sam's offer. I want to fit in somewhere and I seized the opportunity. I would ask him about it later and if he didn't tell me i'll get Edward too.

_So Kayla got any jokes you want to share? Jared asked._

_What do you call a lost wolf? I asked_

They all thought for a second.

_Umm no idea. Quil said._

_A where-wolf! I laughed._

_They all cracked up and we stopped in an old lumber yard. Everyone got in a circle and was still laughing._

_Your funny kid. Embry said. The fur on my neck rose. No one calls me kid. I bared my teeth at at him in warning._

_Jeez chill out. Embry said._

_Alright comeon Sam and Paul pick someone. Collin said. I touched his thoughts to figure out what he was talking about. _

_The last thing we do is the wolves who are leaving has to fight someone. So since we have two wolves leaving it means more fun. Brady explained._

_Hmm who to pick. Paul said._

_Kayla. Paul said. He grinned showing his teeth._

_Let's see how good a fighter our new beta is. Paul said. I stood up and shook out my fur. Seth got up too._

_NO. Seth said in Paul's mind which echoed through everyone else's._

_Chill out Seth I won't hurt your girlfriend. Paul said. I knew he couldn't. We both had imprints so we couldn't hurt each other beyond repair. Besides this is what Emmett trained me for. To protect my pack and my loved ones. He took a step closer to me ready to attack._


	11. I almost had sex with Seth Clearwater

**Please review!**

Kayla

I saw his muscles tense as he coiled like a spring and launched himself on me. Our growls were deafening as we tried to get some damage on the other. I pushed him back sending him skidding into Jared. He charged me again but he was too predictable just like Emmett. I sidestepped and bit into his hind leg. He turned his body and snapped at me. I launched my self on him but he was already gone. I could feel his mind behind me but I didn't turn around fast enough and he jumped on me and had me pinned under him. He smiled but I had the advantage now. I bit into his front leg as hard as I could and he tried his best to get away from me but I had him pinned.

_I win. I said. Everyone wsa laughing at Paul's expression. I jumped off of him and he shook out his coat in annoyance._

_Whatever. He slumped next to Sam grudgingly. Sam picked Quil to fight to test their new Alpha. Quil stood no chance against a more experinenced and larger wolf like Sam. But he fought good and hard._

_Good match. Sam said. Quil was out of breath but still grinning._

_Yeah you too Sam. Quil said._

_Seth had left as soon as he made sure i had no injures. Once he left we ran back to la Push but in a new formation. Quil took point and I took his right flank and Jared took his left. Sam was happy to live a long life with Emily and paul was happy to live with Rachel. I was happy for them too. We reached the forest edge and the boys went to get spare clothes from the bushes. I was about to run to the Cullens but Sam dropped a pile of clothes at my feet._

_Hopefully they fit their Emily's they don't fit her anymore. Sam said. I thanked him and went away to phase back. _

It felt good to be back into my human form and I slipped on Emily's old clothes. They weren't perfect but they were decent. I walked into Emily's house and was intoxicated by the smell of delicious food. My stomach growled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Everyone raided the platters she layed out excluding Sam who went to kiss Emily first. i looked away to give them some privacy and dug in into Emily's delicious food. Sam told her about me leaving out the gruesome details. She was so happy for me to be there even when she barely knew me. I looked at the time and mentally cursed myself. Edward would be worried. Emily let me borrow her house phone as i called the Cullen house.

"Hello?" Renesmee said. How did she get there? I left her at Sue's.

"Hey Ness I thought I left you at Sue's house." I said. I left her there so she could get away from the house. She hasn't gone out of there that much.

"Jacob picked me up. Sue took me to the beach though it was fun!" She said. I smiled.

"Can you tell Edward I'm at Emily's house." I said.

"Yeah sure. By the way what is Seth so down about?" She asked. Seth was sad. Oh god now i felt bad.

"Can you put him on?" I asked.

"Seth! It's Kayla!" She yelled away from the phone.

"Hello?" Seth said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing don't worry about it. Where are you?"

"Emily's." I replied. I would get the truth out of him I would beg and he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Alright come back to me soon." he said.

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Love you." I said. But he had already hung up. I joined the pack again and tried to eat the rest of the food before the could take it all. I picked up my car from Sue's house and drove to the Cullen's. I parked in the garage and hung my keys back up on the rung. Jacob and Leah were passed out on the couch. Seth was raiding the fridge and everyone else was gone. I went into the kitchen and stood right next to Seth. He turned to me and I kissed him roughly. He didn't resist and kissed me back just as rough. I broke it apart and looked into his eyes. He smiled at me his good mood restored.

"So you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked. His bottom lip puckered slightly.

"No." he said. I ran my hands through his hair and he gulped.

"Please?" I asked again.

"Some other time." Seth said. But he was having an internal battle with himself so I knew I was close. I pulled him closer to where our noses were touching. His breath smelled just like him and it dazed me for a second. His arms locked like iron bars around my waist without him knowing.

"Please?" i tried again. He groaned.

"I just didn't think you'd say yes because I thought you liked being in our pack." Seth confessed.

"I do but it's kinda embarrasing sharing a mind with your boyfriend." I said. He smiled widely then he pouted again.

"You do know that you'd always have a place in our pack right?" Seth said.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere Seth." I reminded him. But I was going somewhere. I was going back to the Moh reservation to kill my father and i didn't really think I was coming back. The urge to kiss him was sudden so i didn't try to fight it and kissed him. This kiss went alot farther than the others. I was on the kitchen counter and Seth's hand crept up my shirt making me shiver with delight. Seth growled.

"We should stop before I lose control of myself." Seth said.

He looked angry with himself. Cursing under his breath about how stupid he is. I grabbed his shirt before he could walk away and kissed him again not caring if he lost control or not. He groaned and it sent vibrations through me. Seth pulled away quickly and scooped me up in his arms bridal style. I gasped at the sudden change. He set me on the small bed in my room. And left just as quickly. I was so suprised at his actions that I didn't move. Seth was back with a new shirt and shorts. I almost laughed at his hair. His hair was ruffled like a mad man, probably due to me though. But I liked it. He hovered next to my bed and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Goodnight kayla." He whispered and then he left and I heard him crash on the couch downstairs. I realized what almost happened. I almost had sex with Seth Clearwater.

**Please review! The best is to come! If you want to see something in the story please review or PM me your ideas. **


	12. Plans of running away

**Please review!**

Kayla

I was driving to La Push with Seth, Jacob and Renesmee. The boys wanted to cliff dive with Sam and Paul while we would watch. So me and Renesmee were waiting on the beach for them to appear at the top of the cliff. When they did they waved at us. We waved back. They tried to get Seth off first but he pushed Paul off and they all whooped and cheered as he landed in the water. I didn't get to see Jacob jump as i heard an advance my way. I looked around to see James walking towards me. He was alot muscular and tanner. He wore cut off jeans and a tanktop. He didn't smile as he approached me. I got up and punched him right in his chest. He looked kind of pissed but he reigned in his anger.

"What the hell James!" I screeched at him. He took a step back at the venom in my words.

"Look it's not my fault." James reasoned.

"Yes it is! I was so worried about you! You could've called me you know to cancel." I said.

"Things came up." James said. I almost punched him again. Seth was by my side dripping wet and quivering with anger.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"I came to see Kayla so back off." James spat. They had a silent showdown. I realized I would have to break up a fight with my imprint and my best friend. I put myself between them.

"Seth it's fine."

"We are going home." Seth said. His arm went around my waist protectively and lead me away from him. James grabbed my arm.

"You don't control her." James said. Seth ripped James hand off of mine and threw him a few yards. James phased then and snarled right at Seth. I instinctively got out of Seth's grip and phased and stood in front of Seth protectively. James shrunk back as he registered the situation as Seth phased too. He was outnumbered when Sam and Paul got here.

_Call your dog off. _James growled. I snarled at him teeth bared ready for a fight. He linked minds with me and joined the pack.

_Don't call him that._ I growled

_I can call him whatever I want._ James said. It was time to test my rank.

_You will **not **call him any mean names._ I ordered. He crumpled as my Beta command lashed at his will. His head bowed and his legs gave way. It was like he was kneeling at my feet. And I promised not to do that again unless it was neccesary.

_Tell me why you graced us with your presence. _I said once he finally stood back up. His fur was almost like Quil but it was lighter on his underbelly. His eyes were the traditional startling blue.

_I ran away before they killed me for not being a Pure One. I came to see if you were still here. I didn't know you were a wolf I just knew about imprinting because my dad told us about it. I got kinda mad when you told me you imprinted and so I phased. James confessed._

_So what do you want? I asked._

_I ran away so I could join you. I want to end the Pure Ones as much as you do. James reasoned._

_Go back home James. Seth spat._

_Seth you're not making it any better. I told him_

_Sorry._

James pulled out a memory of his after I told him I imprinted. He had phased as soon as he hung up the phone. His Dad didn't look scared but dissapointed.

"Eric won't be happy." was all his Dad said. I knew that Eric was my father's name and I understood why he won't be happy. James wasn't a Pure One like me and my brothers. He was going to be killed as soon as my Dad found out.

_Do you understand now? I can't go back. I'll be killed. James said._

I huffed with irritation.

_Fine whatever I'll ask Quil about it. But I have one condition._

_Name it._

_No being mean to Seth at all or I'll rip your head off._

_Alright Alright. James said. _

Sam and Paul where gone, Renesmee said they were trying to give us some privacy and they wanted to go see their imprints and Jacob had run back to tell Edward. Since our clothes got destroyed Renesmee rode on my back all the way to the house. I would pick up my car once I got some clothes. Seth and James were running behind me after they had a brief argument on what flank they were going to take next to me. Jacob was on the porch hands folded with an hard scowl on his face.

"Nessie, get in the house Bella wants you." Jacob said. Ness climbed off my back and strode into the house.

"I knewI shouldn't have left her back there. You could've gotten her killed!" Jacob said to me. How dare he think that I couldn't or wouldn't protect Nessie. Even though he couldn't hear me I started cursing, barks and growls escaping my throat. He understood well what I was trying to say.

"This won't happen again. Your not allowed near Nessie again." Jacob said. I didn't get to protest before he stormed into the house and slamming the door behind him. Another eason why I left Jacob's pack. He didn't care about people he wasn't realted to by blood or by friendship. I was neither even with the blood of a Uley in me. I was nothing to him and what's the point of staying with him. I had to end the Puer One raze down at the Moh reservation. So I could run away forever.


	13. Campfire

**Please Review!**

Kayla

Being a Beta was even cooler than being Alpha. Quil was almost always gone to see Claire his imprint. So that left me in charge until he returned. I was completely content standing on Quil's right flank like every Beta before me. And I definitely loved how everyone treated me. My brothers also grew to love them after I told him on my choice. They stayed with Jacob's pack to keep the packs united even more. James stayed with our pack but the guy was annoying. Once he figured out how deep Seth and I's relationship has gotten over the past few days he almost ripped his head off. But my Beta command stopped him. Hurting Seth was basically being mean to him.

Today was supposed to be a campfire which I'm entitled to attend. I invited Seth and my brothers to come as well. I was interested to hear the Quileute legends and hang out with my fellow pack members.

I visited the Cullen's house everyday to make sure they were okay. Even though Jacob forbids me from seeing Renesmee I disobeyed him every time. I was waiting for her now to go hunting. A thing that we did is since she wasn't venomous she drank the blood from a kill and I would eat the rest making it look like a bear or something ate it. Without that much blood it tasted a little better. Renesmee finally came outside with Edward tailing her.

"I want her home before you go to the campfire."

_Alright. We won't be long. I said_

Edward nodded and ran off in the direction of the cottage.

The hunt consisted of me and Nessie killing a few elk. I ate only two of them trying to save room for the feast Quil said we would be having. I took down a bear for her knowing Edward would kill me if she got hurt in that attempt. My muzzle was streaked with dots of red from the kill and I cleaned it off in the river. Nessie and I raced back home but I let her win. She smiled at me which made me happy too. Alice nearly dragged Renesmee away as soon as she stepped foot in the door probably to dress her up.

"Kayla get your furry butt in here!" Alice called.

I barked once signaling I heard her and went to go phase back. I walked back in with Jacob sending daggers on my back as I went up to the bathroom where Alice's evil lair was. She was already fixing Renesmee's hair. Thank god there wasn't a lot of make-up but it was enough to make me want to vomit. I turned to leave but Alice closed the door and locked it.

"You're not escaping me this time. Sit in that chair and at least try to look excited."

"Oh Yay I'm a girly girl and I love make-up, and dresses and shoes. Wee." I said with no enthusiasm. Alice managed a slight grin.

"Just shut up."

"It's just a campfire."

"You have to at least try to look presentable."

So I was being mentally and physically tortured as Alice did my hair and some make-up. I reminded myself to take it off when she wasn't looking.

"There you both look amazing now."

"Yay." I said.

"Thanks Aunt Alice." Renesmee said.

"At least someone appreciates my work." Alice said. I marched downstairs and plopped myself on the couch. Emmett looked over and burst out laughing.

"Look at Beauty Queen over here!" Emmett taunted.

I kicked him in the face much to Leah's amusement. He was still grinning even after I just kicked him in the face. Edward and Bella returned and Edward had a serious case of bed hair. Or should I say _sex hair. _Emmett was on the same page as me.

"Ohhhhh the lovebirds are getting it on!" Emmett boomed. Bella hit him in the head.

"Shut up." Bella said. But if she still human she would have blushed.

"Emmett! That's gross!" Renesmee said.

Everyone laughed at her innocence. We didn't have the _talk _with her yet. But I knew Edward was dreading the day he would have too when Jacob entered her love life. He was spared an earlier talk when we entered their lives but it was funny to see him try to stutter out the word sex. I wondered where Seth was, I missed him already. I tried to keep my thoughts under control not knowing if Bella was shielding me or not. Jacob after getting over his shock after seeing Nessie took her to the campfire early. I waited around for Seth to pick me up.

When he came he dressed casual in a T-shirt in jeans. He noticed my appearance and stopped dead in his tracks. I groaned internally. I probably looked good but maybe too good for a campfire.

"Wow Kayla you look amazing." Seth said. I almost burst with excitement. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

I took his hand and he led me to the SUV he took me to the beach with. I made a vow to get him a new car. The drive was slow but I enjoyed his company and his hand in mine. Quil, Embry, Sam and Paul were already there with their imprints. Also the circle in front of the fire was Billy Black, Jacob's father, Sue Clearwater, and Quil Sr. Seth walked me to the campfire and I wiped my face with my sleeve and got rid of all of the make-up Alice had put on.

"Hey! There she is we were worried you wouldn't come."

"Of course I would come." I said sitting next to his imprint the 6 year old Claire. She gave me a grin that was missing a tooth in the front.

"Did you lose a tooth Claire?" I asked.

"Yeah and I got 5 dollars under my pillow from the tooth fairy!" she said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow your rich." I said. She nodded her head smiling widely.

Soon everyone else joined after a few minutes. Jacob and Renesmee sat next to me and Seth much to Jacob's annoyance. But it went away when Renesmee leaned into him. Jared and Kim joined Embry on the other side of the fire. Collin and Brady were last and sat next to Embry as well. My brothers were late as usual, and when they sat down everyone who wanted to come was finally here. I listened carefully as Billy spoke with a proud and booming voice. At the end of the legends Kim was asleep and everyone else look beat tired. Jared drove Kim home as soon as everyone started to get up.

"Kayla you got patrol tomorrow with Collin and Brady at 9." Quil said as me and Seth turned to leave.

"No problem Quil." I said. I got in the car and we began to drive back to the Cullen's house


	14. Death

**Please review!**

Kayla

As the days turned into weeks everyone began to forget about the Moh reservation. I tried to spend a lot of time with my brothers, the new and the old. Seth almost never left my side not that I minded. Every time we kissed now Seth was the one to cut it short, probably because he couldn't control himself that much around me anymore. We reached the stage in our imprinting where I was seriously considering marriage and kids. I was ready to confront him during our hunt today and try to get him to stop fighting his feelings. But then everything went downhill. Edward decided it would be best if Jacob, Renesmee and Jared went along with me. So that meant they can each hear our thoughts preventing me from talking to Seth. Sometimes I really wanted to strangle Edward.

The hunt was lead by Jacob with Renesmee fitting perfectly on his back and Seth running on his left flank. I ran behind him with Jared whose thoughts always went to Kim. Not that I blame him all of my thoughts were on Seth.

_A herd of elk a mile east. Seth said. I haven't even heard the elk yet when Seth spoke. He had really good hearing._

_Yeah I see them. Jared said. I huffed in irritation. I didn't even see them yet and Jared was already pointing them out._

_Better luck next time. Jared joked._

_Whatever. I said._

Renesmee was the first one to take down a buck and then the rest of the herd began to run off. Jacob had stayed behind with Renesmee as we chased them. I pounced on a giant buck and Jared and Seth caught two does. I snapped the buck's neck and dug into the soft flesh. It was weird with the blood but I didn't complain. Seth and Jared where done before me as their prey was smaller. We were about to go hunting again when I heard my brother's piercing howl. I ran toward the noise trying to find him with my mind. Jacob had stayed behind with Renesmee and Jared followed me.

_Sound the alarm Jared and get everyone together. I said. Jared stopped running to let out his own howl. Soon the pack's voices reached my mind and they began racing towards us. _

_What's wrong? Quil asked._

_I think my brother's in trouble I heard his howl to the west. I responded. When they caught up Quil took point with me and Jared at his flanks. We continued to run until we stood in that old baseball clearing the Cullen's used and faced the Volturi in and in the middle of the field was Ethan and Michael dead. With a few other wolf bodies around them._

**This one was really short but the next chapter will be a lot longer. Please review and follow the story!**


	15. Howling and Loss

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! Please review it gets the chapters out quicker!**

Kayla

I saw their dead bodies and my vision tunneled and the pack ran to go tell someone. And it left me to think I could've saved them if I was faster. If I could only read their thoughts to know who did it. Wait, Jacob must know they were in his pack and he could've told me what was happening! I ran towards Jacob's mind with a new burst of speed. As soon as he was close I pounced on him and he was underneath me.

_WHAT HAPPENED! I yelled to him._

_Get your filthy paws off of me. He ordered. I unwillingly got off of him._

_What happened? I said again._

_Ethan and Michael were patrolling around when they heard an advance their way. I tried to convince them to come back but they stayed to fight. He explained._

My anger grew red hot to the point where I swear there was smoke coming out of my ears.

_And you didn't ORDER them to come back! You just ordered me around so why couldn't you do that to them! It's your fault their dead!_

_They didn't want me too! Jacob snarled._

_I didn't want you to order me around but you did anyway. I reminded him._

Renesmee watched us and she ran over to me and touched my cheek. She was asking what's wrong. I was to angry to phase back so I gestured to her to climb on my back. She did so skillfully and I howled loud and clear to say its okay before sprinting back to the Cullen's house. Edward was already there waiting for us.

"Quil and the others told me what happened." Edward said. "I'm sorry."

_It's fine. I said._

"They went to go tell Sam and Paul what happened."

I noticed how quiet it turned out to be. The whole pack was gone probably to give me some privacy but so was Seth.

"Seth went as well." He informed me.

I nodded once and he went back into the house. I was too angry to phase back so I ran to La Push and went to the beach and watched the waves. They were less frightening after Seth took me to the beach as our date but they still held an ounce of fear inside me. How distraught will my remaining brothers be? I barely had the time anymore to hang with them like I used too. So much stress had been piled up on my frail shoulders. It's a good thing I was strong enough to hold onto this much stress and pain. But I knew that if something else got added I'm giong to break and it would be like the Humpty Dumpty story.

My brothers never gave me a chance to say goodbye nor did I spend enough time with them before they were killed. I would never watched them imprint and go on their first date. They won't eventually get married and have kids and grow old. The women they would have imprinted on will never find a man who would treat her as good as they would have. I silently wished I could take off all this added pressure away. I wished I could take a pain pill like a human and it would fix my problems. But it wasn't that easy with me.

Soon I got restless and stood up from my haunches shaking the sand from my fur. I felt three wolves enter my mind.

_Hey meet us up by the cliff-diving cliff. We were going to you know mourn for your brothers there. Embry said afraid her crossed a line._

_Sure I'm coming. I said I broke into a steady stride and caught up with them on the top of the cliff._

_We are just waiting for everyone else. Quil explained._

A few seconds later Jared and Collin joined. They were being followed by Jacob and his pack. What was he doing coming here.

_Kayla he is as affected as you are. It was his pack members after all. Quil reminded me._

I gritted my teeth as Jacob entered my view. Seth was at his left hand side which improved my grumpy attitude. I remembered how much I missed him in the past few hours. I knew he felt it too because it was like he ants in his fur as he stayed next to Jacob's side. Jacob barked something at Seth and he stopped figeting. I went to him instead relaxing slightly as his shoulder touched mine and his muzzle touched mine.

_Ug keep it PG there are pups around. Jared joked as he tried to block Collin and Brady's eyes. _He eased some tension in our pack as we all laughed. Seth looked at me questionly but I ignored him.

_So who wants to start it off? Collin said after a moment of akward silence. _

_I don't even know what we are doing. I stated._

_We howl whenever we lost a pack member. We did it when Jacob and the Clearwaters left the pack. Quil said._

_We should let Kayla and her brothers go first. It's her brothers after all._

Nathan stepped out from behind Jacob to sit next to me. He looked pretty bad but then again I must look horrible too.

_Go ahead sis. Nathan said. _

I howled first and it sounded heartbroken and sad. Nathan joined me next sounding exactly like me. Seth was next and then Quil. Soon everyone was howling so loud I swear the Makah reservation could hear it. I knew one thing that night. My father was going to pay. And it would be with his life.

**Sorry for the long wait I went to Tampa with my uncle for a car show. I'll try and update alot sooner now.**


	16. Promises and Suprises

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

Kayla

As the days passed I spent as much time as I could with my two remaining brothers. I tried to do more things with them and never let them out of my sight. Seth and I almost never saw each other due to Jacob's new patrol schedule. Seth was gone almost all night and I was gone all morning. The time we did get with each other was either spent kissing or just talking for about 5 minutes before Jacob dragged him out of the house. I wanted to rip Jacob's head off but I knew I stood no match to him. I may be strong but not _that _strong. But I had enough and I was going to give jacob a peice of mind. I could tell Seth hasn't slept in a few days and if I had to take his shift so he could sleep so be it.

Seth, Leah and Jacob walked in. Seth went straight to me and kissed me greedily.

"Ug get a room." Leah said. She plopped on the couch and was asleep in the next second.

"You should follow your sister's example." I told him.

"Nah I'm good." Seth yawned. I raised an eyebrow. He just kissed me again. I almost forgot what I wanted to talk to Jacob about until he spoke.

"Quil is calling you." Jacob said. I broke off the kiss to glare at him.

"We need to talk first." I said.

"No I'm going to see Nessie." Jacob said. He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"I think you can handle ot seeing her for a few minutes." I said. He yanked his arm away from me.

"You have two minutes." He growled. I dragged him away far enough that Seth and leah won't over-hear us.

"You need to give Seth a break he hasn't slept in three days!" I said.

"Not my fault he's to busy worrying about you. I want him to get some sleep to but he refuses. I care about him to you know. I'm not that cruel."

"To me you're beginning to feel that way."

"I have problems of my own too alright." Jacob said.

"Like what?"

"Every since Nessie's beginning to get older the whole Cullen family has been watching me like they expect me to do something that will give them an excuse to kick me out. Rosalie's becoming more annoying by the day and Leah's not helping either. Then the drama you bring just adds to my workload."

"Perhaps I can help."

"Please with what?"

"The Cullens. I could talk to them." I said. He stared at me.

"You'd do that?"

"If you give Seth a break every now and again." I said. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Deal. And I'm sorry about your brothers they were cool to hang out with." he said.

"Yeah I beat they were."

"You should go Quil is looking for you."

"See ya."

"See ya."

I ran into the woods quivering and phased. Quil and Collin were already waiting for me.

_Finally you're here. Collin said._

_Sorry I was talking to Jake._

_Alright lets get this over with so I could go see Claire. Quil said._

I caught up to them and took Quil's right flank. The patrol was silent except for the occasional order from Quil on what direction to go. The morning went by fast and we were already splitting off in different directions to go home. I heard a squeal and laughter. I walked toward it to see Nessie hunting with her parents. She noticed me and smiled warmly and ran over to touched my cheek showing me how she caught a huge buck. I just smiled and she skidded back to Bella. Edward's head whipped behind me and I looked to see a white wolf pounce on top of me. His eyes were a royal blue and they were filled with hate and anger.

_Daughter we meet again. the wolf said._


	17. I'm okay

**I am definetly making up for the chapters I didn't post this weekend :P Hope you enjoy and please leave a review. I want to thank kriscable for all the reviews! I love it when I get such awesome reviews!**

Kayla.

I snarled at him and tried to bite into his leg but he jumped away and slashed at my chest. I felt the blood trickle on my white fur and the sharp pain it left.

_Run. RUN!. I screamed to Edward._

He didn't listen and attacked my father. Bella stayed behind to protect Renesmee. My father seeing his was going to lose with a vampire on my side ran away only to be replaced by four of his followers. I attacked again and a wolf came up from behind and bit hard into my back leg. I howled in pain and turned around and snapped at him. Another wolf jumped on me from in front and I was on the ground getting scratched and beat up. Edward punched one off of me and bit another wolf in it's neck. I saw first hand what venom did to a wolf. The wolf was violently shaking, foaming on the mouth and he finally died.

I got up shakinly. I heard a howl in the distance and I knew it wasn't anyone I knew. My father had sent reinforcments. I ran staright to Renesmee and Bella put her on my back and we all sprinted back to the Cullen house. My chest tightened as I lost blood from my cuts. They were all very deep and with every stride I took it he just reopened. My healing abilities couldn't heal when I was running with was one really bad side affect. I panted with the effort. Black dots began to cloud my vision but I kept running. Renesmee was going to get to safety even if it was paid by my life. I burst forward with new speed not caring about the pain. We reached the Cullen house and I stopped at the front door. My wounds began to heal now that we had stopped.

Seth and Jacob came outside. Jacob took Renesmee off my back and it was like someone took my lungs. Knowing Nessie was safe I blacked out falling on the porch.

* * *

I whined softly as I opened my eyes. I was still in wolf form and right next to me I was leaning on Seth in wolf form who was thankfully sleeping soundly. I looked over myself and I noticed my wounds were healed and there was a brace on my left shoulder. Brady and Jared were probably doing patrol because I heard their voices.

_Kayla! Thank god you're alright. How are you feeling? Jared asked._

_Like hell. _

_Thank you Mrs. Optimism. Brady joked. I laughed which caused Seth to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked over at me. He seemed genuily happy that I was awake._

_Kayla are you kay? How's your shoulder? Are you hurting anywhere else?. Seth bombarded me with questions_

_Yeah I'm fine Seth. I said._

_Thank god I was so worried. Seth said. I licked his muzzle with is I guess the wolf equivalent of a kiss._

_Man get out of my head! That's so gross. Brady exclaimed._

_Shut up Brady! Jared ordered._

_But you know Brady is right. Jared said._

_See I told you! Brady said._

_Fine I'll leave then._

_Thank god. Brady said. I got up slowly much to Seth's suprise. He tried to help by propping me up with his shoulder. My left shoulder seemed better but it still hurt. I grabbed a pair of clothes that were laid on the porch and walked into the forest without Seth's help. _

After phasing back and putting on my clothes I joined Seth on the porch were he had phased back himself. I took off the brace on my shoulder. It was made for a really big dog I could tell but it would do me no good now. I walked into the house with Seth. James was there arguing with Leah. Wonder how that one started up. I have been seeing less of James as well because of our different patrol times.

Seth tugged on my right hand leading me into the kitchen. He started to raid the fridge again much to my amusement.

"You want a sandwhich?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll help."

"No way you sit right there. I got to take care of the injured." Seth winked to me. I pouted and he pecked me on the lips.

"I'm not injured." I lied.

"Whatever Kayla." Seth said. I knew I wasn't going to win so I sat down in a chair and watched him work. For a guy he was pretty good at cooking. And a good thing too I can't cook anything fancy like all of the other imprints I almost burnt down the house when I tried to make some Italian dish I saw on the food channel. He set a plate of a couple sandwhichs in front of me. After eating we settled on the couch to watch a movie. One by one the Cullens returned from what looks like a hunting trip as their eyes looked golder. They didn't bother us thankfully and they roamed around the house. My head was placed on Seth's soft chest as Edward began to play Nessie's lullaby. It was so soothing that I eventually fell asleep.


	18. Alpha's Orders

**Please review!**

Kayla

When I woke up I was pleasently suprised to see Seth in the bed with me. He had both arms around me which had no intention of letting go. And I didn't want him to. I never had gotten the chance to see him sleep before. He looked so peaceful and almost if possible looked younger than the 15 year old body he was stuck at. His hair was like spider's silk, shiny and soft. I compared our hair color. Nathan once told me that my hair was as black as a raven, and Seth's was a muddy brown. But in the darkness it looks almost as black as mine. I then compared our heartbeat, it was on the same rythm not once faltering or changing rythms. We were truly matched for each other.

His eyes opened unexpectantly and when he caught me staring me smiled wide.

"Are you checking me out?" Seth mumbled. I didn't answer.

"You are!" Seth exclaimed. I blushed lightly and kissed him.

"This is the best wake up call I've ever had." he said.

"Same."

"So Jacob told me to take a break all day today. Does that have to do with what you told Jacob?"

"Maybe."

"I love you." Seth said.

"I love you too Seth." I kissed him and he broke it off when Nessie called my name from downstairs. I got up taking Seth with me. Seth never left my side as I walked downstairs. Nessie came over to me and pressed her hand to my cheek.

"Sure you're not hungry Nessie." I teased. She rolled her eyes grinning widely.

"Please?" she asked.

"Sure, where's Jake?"

"Went with Uncle Quil and Aunt Leah to hunt. They were going to wait for you but you were still sleeping."

"Okay let's go Ness."

"But your shoulder-"

"Is perfectly fine Seth. Stop worrying."

"I don't think that will happen." Seth muttered. We began to run into the woods with Seth leading us to where Jacob was. He was there with Leah and my pack.

_Hey Kayla how's the shoulder? Quil asked._

_It's good no need to worry._

_James isn't here. Jared said after I tried to look for him._

_He's pissed at Leah so he won't be going near her anymore. Embry said._

_Good he was annoying the hell out of me. No offense Kayla. Collin said._

_None taken. I said._

_Let's hurry up before anything bad happens. Quil said._

He took point running into the green forest in a blur. Jacob lead his pack and raced off to follow Quil. I ran slow at first to test my new shoulder then broke into a run fast enough to make even Leah jealous. Soon I caught up and was at Quil's right shoulder. Jacob was a few feet away taking point with Leah and Seth at his sides. Seth looked over and gave me a wolf wink. I smiled when he almost ran into a tree by paying to much attention to me. Jacob barked out a laugh as he ran to catch up.

_Your boyfriend seemed to get even crazier than he was before he met you. Quil stated._

_Everyone laughed._

It was hard to hunt with this many wolves because everyone wanted the same elk. Quil and Jacob set everyone striaight after awaile much to my relief. They were getting annoying arguing so much with each other. It also kind of reminded me of my brothers and their constant bickering. I let everyone else go first at the deer herd. I sat on my haunches and watched Seth hunt. He was alot more uncoordinated than his other brothers but he was swift and looked feirce as he took down his prey.

I smelled another herd of deer and went to go track it down. As I got close I atched where I stepped careful not to startle my prey. Nathan was by my right side in the next second. I smiled at him.

_So sis I got the does you get the bucks?_

_Sure on three. One. Two. Three!_

I leaped snarling as I got close to the first buck. But Jacob's pack was first. They came in and killed the entire herd before I even landed on the first buck. The buck looked up at me and it's horn punctured my leg. I yelped in pain. The buck ran away only to be take down by Quil. My pack followed quickly behind.

_You idiot! I screamed at Jacob. How dare he interfere with MY hunt._

_You were to slow so we went in not my fault. Jacob said. _

I walked straight up to him as my leg healed quickly. I stood up as tall as I could even though he was bigger than me I still tried to show I wasn't scared.

_Maye you forgotten but I haven't hunted yet. I let you go first._

_Well that's not my problem._

_It should be! Or do you not care about our well being anymore because of your stress?_

He snarled right at me. Blood covered his muzzle from his most recent prey. He towered over me.

_I care about my pack. It's mostly your fault of my stress. You **will **not say that to me ever again. Jacob ordered._

My legs buckled ten fold on his Alpha command. He was still towering above me commanding me to obey him. No one else could do anything because he would order them as well. I was on my belly whimpering. I remembered how much my father loved to see people on their bellies underneath him. It made him feel powerful. Jacob reminded me of him.

**(A.N this is a flashback )**

_You will kill Jack. My father commanded. My legs had their own mind as I obeyed his command. _

_I faced the scared light brown wolf with the black eyes. He wasn't a Pure One and therefore had to be killed to prevent him from passing on his corrupted gene._

_I'm so sorry. I said. I lunged at him aiming for his throat. He didn't fight back and I felt his heart stop and his breathing slow to a stop. I had cried that entire day on what I had done. I killed my beloved cousin the one I would have so much fun with. The one who cheered me up on a bad day. He was dead at my hand._

**( End of flash back)**

My pack whimpered and howled in defiance at my thoughts.

_Jacob stop it! Quil shouted._

_Jacob you're hurting her! Jared said._

_Stop! They all shouted._

Jacob stopped growling abruptedly. He shook his head slightly as if shaking off a bad thought.

_What? he asked._

I stood up again but I didn't try to be taller than Jacob I made sure I was below him like I was always forced to. I walked to Quil like a coward with my tail between my legs. I was shaken up pretty bad. I could barely hold myself up. I looked at Seth who hadn't moved an inch. That was like someone suckerpunched me in the stomach. He did _nothing._

_We're leaving. Quil said. I followed him into the forest making sure I was never taller than him._

_You don't have to be afraid of me Kayla. I won't order you around. Quil said._

_Jacob said the same thing though. Was all I said._

I didn't wait for Seth to catch up to me I kept running by Quil's side trying my hardest to forget the memories resurfacing in my mind.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awaile I had ALOT of math homework. On top of having a minor writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Please review they are much appreciated.**


	19. Memories and flashbacks

**So I'm thinking of editing this story to not only make it longer but alot better! So after I'm done with this story I'm going to edit it to make it alot better.**

Kayla

I felt weak and vulnerable. I didn't go to the Cullens house the day jacob bossed me around. Instead I patrolled for an entire day not even stopping to eat. I was lost in the flashback and old memories that were always popping up. Seth has tried to talk to me but I didn't listen to him. I would make him feel bad for a day and then I might forgive him. It was around 8 o'clock and I was still running my legs aching and tired but I kept running the now worn out circle I've been running all day. I needed a place where I could be as close to the heavens as possible. My cliff was probably the best bet I could get. I ran off in direction of my cliff.

When I got there thankfully no one was there. I looked up at the stars. I saw Ethan and Sean's gods in the sky. Their consellations at least. Arhe the god of happiness which was Ethan's god was almost dancing in the night sky with his wife Arhea. Sean's god Thies the god of truth was there as well. I was taught when I was young to know all the gods and goddess my tribe created. To know all their names and what they controlled. Eona the goddess of water and rain was mine. Funny seeing as I hate the water. People thought it was Eona because of my sea-green eyes. Eon the god of the water was supposed to be my imprint. Another coincidence that Seth had sandy-colored fur.

_Hey little brothers. I said to the sky. Thankfully it didn't respond._

_So um I feel pretty stupid talking to a bunch of stars but oh well. I sat on my haunches and sighed deeply._

_I just want to say I didn't like your choice of not running to us for help but I guess I kinda understand why. You wanted life to end because your tired of my father and his sick mind. You're tired of trying to be someone you're not. You're not a god in disguise. You're you and you wanted it to end. So do I and I wanted to say that I forgive you. And that I'll be right behind you in three days. We'll have a dead party. With your favorite drinks and an all you can eat buffet like the one Edward took us to for your 15 birthday. We'll laugh at the people who think they are invincible and pity the weak. We would have fun like we used to._

It felt good to get it off my chest. I knew I was going to die in the battle against my father. I had no fairy tale ending. Just death, death and more death. I didn't get to ride off into the sunset with Seth and live in a nice house with little kids running around. Nope. Not for me. I stood up and turned around. Edward was standing there his hands in his pockets smiling dryly.

"Kayla." Edward said.

_Edward. I said_

"Let's go home." He said. I followed him back to the house we didn't run we just walked in silence it wasn't that far away anyways.

_Is Jacob at the house? I asked._

"Yes. And he's feels really bad on what he did." Edward said.

I stopped.

_Then I'm not going into the house with him there._

"Kayla you have no choice everyone can already hear us." he said. I looked and saw the house. Well damn.

"Kayla?" Nessie called. I sighed deeply again.

_Fine whatever. your so lucky though. I said._

Edward just laughed as I went into the backyard and peeked my head through the sliding glass door. Nessie tackled me sending me to the floor.

"Kayla!" she said. I laughed lightly.

"Everyone has been so worried! You should have come home! Aunty Alice made me go shopping and you weren't there to save me this time." she crossed her arms annoyed. I licked her cheek playfully.

"EW! Kayla that's gross!" she squealed. But she was laughing as loud as me. I don't remember the last time we actually had this much fun. It's always been serious buisness.

"Kayla." Seth said. He was leaning in the doorway with a light smile playing on his lips. With his white button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans he looked like a god. And trust me I know all about them.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I didn't answer seeing as I'm in wolf form so he took it as a yes.

"I'd like to be able to hear you to." he said. He neatly tossed me a pair of clothes which I caught with my jaws.

"Nessie, Jacob wants you." Seth said. Nessie went into the house after giving me a smile. I ran into the forest to phase back slipping on the clothes Seth gave me. They smelled like him too. I walked back to him my hands in my pockets. Seth sighed as I approached him as if he liked what he saw.

"What is it? I have to go patrolling soon." I said.

"You've been patrolling all day you need to rest."

"I don't need to rest." I said.

"Yes you do! I told you about that Kayla!" Emmett called out to me.

"Shut up Emmett." I said. He just laughed.

"Kayla please." Seth whispered.

"No but maybe if you got Jacob to order me it might work." i said. His eyes darkened slightly.

"I had no control over that." He stated.

"But you could've told him to stop!" I said. I then realized this was our first argument.

"I couldn't do anything because he would tell me to stop and it would have been useless!"

"Well you could've at least tried. You did nothing! While I was on my stomach kneeling to the foot of your Alpha!" I said. He just hung his head and said nothing. I almost cried but I regined it in. No need to act weak again.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

I almost cried as his voice cracked.

"I still do want to see you Seth." I said. I was completley suprised when he enveloped me in a hug that could rival Emmett's.

"Then please don't scare me like that ever again. I was worried sick about you for the whole day." He mumbled in my hair. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. His scent helped calm me down as always. I didn't let go for awaile and neither did he. I heard him sniffle slightly as he released me. I noticed he was crying. I looked at his face. I really had worried him.

"Don't cry." I said. I wiped a tear from his cheek.

We kissed and for a second nothing else mattered but the man in my arms. He smelled of the forest and of the ocean. When he released me I heard a peircing howl behind me. I wiped my head towards the sound of it. It was Nathan's howl and it sounded like he was in trouble.

**Ohh a cliffhanger! All the gods mentioned in here I made up so yeah...**

**Also in the next chapter you'll find out more of the Hunter families background. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	20. We fight tonight

**Please review!**

Kayla

I was in a state of shock for one second and then I ran into the forest and phased. I heard Jacob and Seth running behind me as well. When we got to where he was he was unharmed. I almost collapsed with relief.

_What the hell happened Nathan? Jacob said._

_They took James. They took him back to the Moh reservation. Nathan said. It was mostly directed to me though. I felt my pack enter my mind._

_What's going on?_

_Is Nathan alright?_

_Yeah he's fine. They took James._

Soon they joined us in the small patch of clearing in the middle of the forest.

_What do we do?_

_We can't allow this to go further..._

_We must fight._

_We must!_

_Quiet. Quil said._

_We need a real plan before we just attack. Quil said._

I looked to Seth and Jacob. I didn't want them involved.

_Why don't you guys take your pack and scout around. Quil suggested to Jacob. He nodded and he and Seth ran into the dense forest._

_Now a plan is in order._

_We will have the cover of night if we go today. The moon is new so it will be much easier. Jared said._

_We're ready! Embry said._

_No time to waste! Brady and Collin said together._

_Now? I questioned._

_We have to before it gets out of hand. Quil said._

Now everyone was pacing back and forth thinking of a good way to attack picking out memories of mine from the Moh reservation.

_Do we fight with the Cullens? _

_What about Jacob's pack?_

_Jacob is not to be involved. They will protect the Cullen house and La Push. I said._

_That's not a good idea. Jared said._

_We need everyone we can get. Collin said._

_Our pack isn't that big. Especially since Sam and Paul left._

_Luke and Jordan are getting close to phasing. We could wait for them. Get him close to the Cullens to trigger the phasing._

Everyone didn't like the idea but it was neccasary.

_Their on our land. We must fight._

_To protect the tribe!_

_Protect our families!_

_Protect our loved ones!_

_It is decided. We will fight tonight. Quil said._

_Meet by the Cullens house at 8 o'clock tonight. Jared you're in charge of getting Jordan and Luke to phase. I'm going home. Quil said._

We followed him for awile before we broke off in our separate ways. I phased back as sson as the Cullen's house came into view. I grabbed a pair of spare clothes from a tree and slipped them on. I walked into the house and noticed Edward standing there with Bella by his side.

"We heard what happened." Edward said.

"Yeah." I said.

"If you think that everyone wants to stay behind to gaurd the house your wrong." Edward said. I crossed my arms.

"Carlisle doesn't like to fight." I stated.

"They will fight for family." Bella said.

"You can leave jacob's pack behind with Nessie and put some in La Push. Play off the battle as a big scouting trip." Edward said. I huffed.

"Come on Kayla! You'll need my killer skills!" Emmett said. I heard a loud smack.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that!" Emmett said. I felt a wave of calm and relief. jasper was trying to get me to cave in.

"Fine whatever." I said. Emmett came and hugged me.

"Thanks Kayla!"

"Emmett get off of me before I hurt you." I said. He released me.

"Please. I taught you."

"So what? I can still beat you."

"You wish. Tonight will be the most fun in four years." Emmett said. Grinning in anticapation.

I smiled at his childness. We would be fighting with the Cullens and I knew we had the upper hand tonight. But how long will that last?

**Please review! What POV should I do for the battle? I'm thinking Edward or maybe Seth. But the last chapter will be Kayla's POV.**


	21. A big suprise

**Please review!**

Kayla

Seth had come a hour or so later looking really tired. He just jumped on the couch next to me, but an arm around my shoulders and we just passed out next to me. I smiled slightly. At least he was getting some sleep. I got closer to him. This might be the last time I would see him _ever. _I knew me and Nathan were not planning on coming back. Even if we didn't get killed. I needed some time away from all this. To have a breather from other people. I was literally scared for life and a kind of rehab might be good for me and Nathan. Micheal chose to go his own way to find his imprint. He would visit us often he said. I settled in to Seth. Maybe a nap won't be so bad.

When I woke up my pack was hovering over me.

"Time to go." Quil said. I noticed two kids who kept looking around like they didn't understand why they were here.

"Did they phase?"

"Yeah. We want to wait for you but you were sleeping." Jared explained.

I took Seth's arm off of my shoulders. But his arms brought me right back to him. Everyone chuckled lightly at my suprised expression.

"Where are you going?" Seth mumbled.

"A big scouting trip with the Cullens. You guys are manning the fort in La Push and here until we return." Quil said.

"Sure." Seth said. "You'll be back soon right?"

"Yeah we will. It won't take long." I lied. He smiled. I hated lying to him so bad it hurt. He kissed me briefly.

" I'll see you later then. We could go out somewhere later tommorow." Seth said.

"Yeah sure."

"Let's go Kayla." Brady said. I got up letting go of Seth's hand. I followed him ino the backyard where the Cullens were waiting. I looked back to where Seth was standing smiling at me. I smiled half-heartedly and ran into the forest. I phased and lead everyone towards the Moh reservation. While running I got the pull to turn around and run right into Seth's arms. I heard Quil and Jared thinking the same thing about their imprints. Nathan ran up next to me with a half-hearted grin. He didn't want to see our Dad anymore than I did.

_Ready sis?_

_Ready as I'll ever be. I said._

When we arrived everyone gasped.

* * *

Edward

I thought I knew all about the Moh reservation from the memories of Kayla and her brothers. She made it seem like a sort of hell where the devil, a.k.a her father, himself resides. But it literally looked like paradise. There were little huts with smoke coming out of the chimneys, little kids running around a campfire where many people were seated around. A pond was shining under the light from the stars. There was no light from the moon as it was a new moon today.

_How will we know which ones to attack? They all have the same werewolf scent on them. Some could be girls. Micheal said._

" We will have to guess." I replied.

"What are they saying son?" Carlisle asked.

"Their saying it's hard to pick out which one is which. The innocent and the guilty so to say."

"Well they will phase to protect themselves so that will help us pick out some."

I heard Kayla pick out memories of people she knew were wolves from her past. She lingered on her father's face.

"I'll help you Kayla." I said.

She looked at me with those clouded sea-green eyes again. They were always clouded even more lately. I remember one time when she came back from her first shopping trip with Alice the day she met us her eyes weren't clouded and they almost glowed. Then it dissapeared as her nightmares grew worse. But Seth seemed to be helping, her eyes grew less clouded everyday.

_Let's go. Quil said. _He took point moving silently through the trees. Kayla was the master of stealth thanks to Jasper. I was glad Emmett and jasper took up the role of self-defense while I took up the role of father figure. I didn't know why I was thinking about all this stuff so I listened to the other's thoughts.

_Hold on. Quil said._

_We can't go any closer or they'll smell us. Quil said._

Thats when the hugs came around. I kissed Bella passionelty. I knew there was a huge chance of us coming back but just in case.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Forever." I replied. She smiled.

_Alright get ready. Cullens go left, we go right understood? Quil said._

I repeated what he said to my family. They all nodded with understanding.

_Now! Quil said._

He coiled like a spring and leapt towards the unexpecting crowd around the fire. Many women ran off screaming in terror. Many men stood up and began to quiver ready to phase. Those were the ones we targeted first. The Cullens attacked in pairs with our mates, and me and Bella took out a man around 18 or 19 years old. The wolves were doing as good as we were. It seemed to easy when all the men were slaughtered. A total of around 15 people.

_That's not it. Jared said. _

He looked carefully. The guy had really good eyesight.

_I see another group over there. Jared said._

_Man how do you do that? Kayla said._

_No one can match my mad skills. Jared smirked._

Kayla huffed in annoyance.

"Let's go before they notice us first." I said.

We started walking but I noticed Kayla wasn't moving she was frozen on the spot. I searched her mind. What I found rooted me to my place to. Her father was looking at us with a evil grin plastered on his face.

**I want to thank you all for your reviews! Especially kriscable and the new Guest. I'm glad you used your first review on my story and thanks for writing a whole paragraph it means alot! And I meant that the chapter with the ending of the battle will be in Kayla's point of view. The story isn't done though! There will be alot more after the battle! Like 20 chapters more maybe. :)**


	22. Dun Dun DUNNNNN

**Thank you to all who are supporting and saying such nice things about me and the story! It got me back on track and out of my writers block so thank you! **

Kayla

The Alpha's Dispute

Saying I was scared was the understatment of the year, no the century. Seeing my Dad smiling so coldly and evily sent a vicious shiver down my spine. It was like some sent him from the darkest parts of hell, just to torture me. It was worse that I have to go through it, but my pack felt everything I felt. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end as if someone zapped me with electricity. My legs trembled slighlty every now and again. I realized how weak I was becoming and tried my best to straighten myself out.

_Snap out of it. I scolded myself._

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when he told something to the guy on his left who turned towards us and shouted something in our native tongue. Around 20 guys stood up quivering with anger. The breeze picked up in the snowy feild as they quickly formed ranks. They all made way for the biggest of them all. The white wolf with the ice-hard blue eyes.

As he stood there the first part of my dream fell into place. If my dream was true then that would mean...

_Kayla. You dare to show your face here again. Austin said. He stood on my father's right in the customary place of Beta._

_Austin. I said like it was the worst thing to say his name._

He was a annoying prick who love to pick on me when I first phased.

_Quiet. My father said._

_It seems you found a group of weirdo's to fit in with. You must feel right at home. He said coldly._

Edward snarled causing the Cullens to look at him curiously. And my father stared at him for a minute before regognition flashed upon his wolf face. His pack murmered among themselves as they read their Alpha's thoughts. What I saw next was saddening.

A group of three small wolves was hidden behind the pack shaking with fear. They looked new and very young, maybe 13. I seemed to notice that it wasn't only them. Some others looked out of place in the back as they didn't want to be there. That's when I had a plan.

_You DARE threaten your family-_

_Your not my family anymore. Maybe running away was to subtle for you that was me leaving your family._

_You can never leave. The bond of blood binds you. You swore to serve when you were no bigger than 5 to not betray your family and protect the tribe. _

_There is no bond strong enough to bind me. No oath nor promise to keep me. I suggest you leave like the coward you are before I have to kill you. I threatened._

_No bonds you can think of? He smiled coldly._

"No!' Edward yelled.

That's when it got crazy. A strong and familiar voice entered my mind.

_YOU WILL FIGHT WITH US. My father commanded._

I was flat on my face my legs crumbled. There I was on the ground underneath my father like when I was in his pack. I had the sudden urge to kill my own pack. Then a sharper and more powerful voice came into my head.

_You WILL NOT FIGHT YOUR PACK NOR THE CULLENS. Jacob ordered._

I fell to the ground yet again. I looked at Nathan and Micheal who was on the ground as well. Then they straightened and sighed as if they were relieved.

_Jacob's coming. Nathan said._

If Jacob's pack is coming that means Seth is coming too.

Which means he was going to fight, and the dream might come true.

**Dun Dun DUNNNNN. Yeah :P Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	23. The Battle

**Still got minor writer's block but oh well. Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review.**

Kayla

Battle

Once my father took in Jacob he looked almost defeated. His pack looked at each other uneasy.

_You brought a Black? One asked into my mind._

_QUIET! My father ordered. His left flank crumpled to the floor underneath him._

_You will NOT order anyone else. Jacob ordered._

It was weird to see my father crumple to the floor like one of his pack members. But it felt good to watch him like that. It was a place where he belonged, on the floor. His pack shifted feet uncomfortably as the watched their Alpha being controlled by another much stronger Alpha.

_We should attack now while their Alpha is down. Quil stated._

Everyone was hesitant but it had to be done. I looked at Seth who was staring at me probably this whole time.

_Stay with me?__ I said. _

_Always. He replied. _

It seemed such a simple staement but it held so much feeling and love. How would I be able to live without Seth? It was humanly impossible. The Cullens filled in the holes in our formation. Edward and Bella stood hand in hand on my left. I would hate to see any of them hurt, or worse killed. I looked to Jacob's pack. Which families and imprints would we be consoling in the morning? Which brothers or sisters would we lose?

"You shouldn't worry so much" Edward whispered to me.

_Worry is my middle name as much as Trouble is Bella's._

"Your right on that." Edward laughed.

So everyone waited for someone to make the first move.

My father stepped out of his pack taking a large stride forward. The werewolves on our side shifted in response. It turned into a deadly dance until I got sick of it. I just charged not caring if I got hurt in the process. I sprinted headlong into the pack. So you might be thinking. How the hell will everyone be able to tell if it's Nathan and Micheal or the enemy. It was my idea( with the help of Renesmee) to spray paint thier tails completely black. So it stuck out like a sore thumb in the fight.

The first wolves in the enemy line where my father's best. Which means it was really hard to push through.

I got teamed up before I could even take one of them out. Emmett's training kicked into high gear.

_The thing to do when you get teamed up is not to tak one head on but confuse them so they don't know your intentions. That's when you then take them out. Emmett had said._

I constantly change directions as they tried to circle me. Seth was gone fighting his own battle I presumed. They tried to surround me but I turned just before one of them lunged and got behind him. I tore into his neck biting with the most force I could muster and I could almost see his spirit fade away. I relished like Carlisle on the fact of taking another's life, but when you threaten my family and friends, your screwed.

I killed the other wolf with no problem, he didn't even put that much effort. I looked around to see if anyone needed help and Jacob was getting beaten up pretty bad by three wolves. I bolted as fast as I could over to where he was. I jumped on one of the wolves and we snapped and snarled at each other trying to get some damage on each other. I bit down hard on his leg causing him to jump off me. I took this advantage and bit down on his neck.

Jacob handled the other two wolves by himself once I was done.

_Thanks. Jacob said. Then he rushed off to help the others._

Then I saw something that made my breath hitch in my throat. Seth was fighting a group of five wolves and he was cornered by a tree. He looked pretty beaten up. **( A.N. I almost ended it here but I felt that would be too mean :P)**

I rushed over my adrenaline pumping for than ever. I grabbed a wolf with my teeth and flung him a couple yards away from Seth. I chomped down on another wolf's neck and he died instantly. I hit another wolf into a tree causing his ribs to puncture his heart. Seth had taken care of the one wolf I threw across the feild. Leah had come to help and finished the other two.

Leah ran off to help Esme fight off a couple of wolves when my father appeared.

He was fighting Nathan and Micheal. But they were losing both wolves slowly losing their battle. I ran to help and ran in between them.

_Here comes the trusty sidekick to save the hero's. My father hissed._

I stood up straighter making me taller than him.

_I AM NOBODY'S SIDEKICK! I yelled._

So the battle began. Nathan and Micheal circled around us waiting for an opening to attack our father. But he made sure to not leave one. Our snarls were deafining against the reservation and the mountain a hundred yards away. We tried to get a grip on each other but it wasn't working. We were evenly matched. I shoved with my shoulder to try and push him off of me but his nails dug into the dirt and it only moved him a few inches.

That left me wide open for him to attack me on my right side. He saw it too and attacked me. I heard my bones give way on my entire right side as he tried to break every bone in my body. I was in so much pain my whole pack felt it as their own. With my father attacking me it gave my brothers and Seth the opening they were waiting for. They all jumped on him and tried to put some real damage on him. Then they all jumped off of him and I saw him eyes were blank.

He was dead.

Soon it became really hard to breathe. I felt I was choking on something. It was over we won. I tried to get up but the pain stopped me. I howled loudly. Seth was there in the next second his eyes holding as much pain as I was in.

_We need to get her out of here. Quil said._

_Seth should carry her back in her human form. Jared suggested._

_Where is the spare clothes? Nathan asked._

_Next to the mountain, behind the bush. Collin replied. _

I felt myself being lifted up and carried into the woods by my pack.

_Try to phase back we won't look. Brady said._

I tried my best and when I did I carefully slipped on the clothes. Every part of me hurt. Then Seth was there in wolf form still looking pained and tortured as if he was the one who actually got hurt. He motioned to his back with his head. I climbed on slowly trying not to show how much pain I was in. He ran slowly careful not to hurt me more than I already was.

I noticed that I never seen him in his wolf form as a human. His fur was soft as silk and it was cropped short like his hair. He was smaller than his brothers but he was more agaile and more fulid in his motions. I pressed my face to his fur. His scent lingered there, a smell of the forest and as if he spent the day walking on the beach.

I rememebered all the little things I loved about him. His smile, the way his hair looked after we kiss, how he dresses, how he never fails to impress me, his laugh, and most importantly his gorgeous brown eyes.

We had made it. We were alive and in that moment I almost exploded with joy.

**So here's my late Valentine's day present. :P. I was out all day with my boyfriend so that's why I didn't update sooner. What did you guys do for Valentine's day?**


	24. I've had worse

**I went to see Die Hard yesterday it was so good! If you haven't seen it you need to go asap! Giving you guys in Seth's head a bit. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Math sucks really bad. :(**

Seth

When we reached the Cullens House I slowed down careful not to hurt Kayla anymore. How much it tortured me to her her whimper sligtly everytime I had to jump over a fallen tree or a rock. How much it tortured me to know she was in pain. I almost broke down at the spot. The Cullens were already there waiting for us. Edward carefully lifted Kayla off my back and into his arms.

"Quil go." Edward said.

Quil ran off with Kayla's pack back to La Push. I wondered what he was doing.

"We left Renesmee with Sam and Paul. We knew she would be safe there. Also Quil and Jared are dying to see their imprints." Edward explained. I nodded my head.

I didn't want to leave but I knew I would do alot better if I was human. So i ran off with a pair of clothes and phased behind an oak tree. When I got back into the house I heard kayla's agonized scream. I tried to get to her but Emmett and Jasper stopped me.

"Let me through!" I said.

"No one is allowed in there. Carlisle's orders." Jasper replied.

I looked to Edward for help. Bella was by his side with the same expression on both their faces. Worry and Pain. He didn't meet my eyes but he dragged Bella and Renesmee outside as Kayla screamed again. Quil and his pack then entered looking a little confused at what they saw. Then Kayla screamed again. They all took a step forward.

"How is she?" Quil asked.

"Carlisle is trying to put her bones in the right position. Every rib and bone in her right leg and arm is broken. Her cuts healed by the time we got here but..." Emmett trailed off.

Rosalie was upstairs trying to cheer Esme up. Alice had her eyebrows scruched up together in concentration.

I was forced to wait and listen to Kayla's screams for 5 hours straight. Then pain of hearing her scream and the pain of being away from her increased every minute. The only ones who could really symphatize was Quil and Jared seeing as they had imprints of their own. Everyone one by one started to dissapear as Carlisle still worked on Kayla. Soon I was left on the couch with a sleeping Quil and Jared on either side of me.

I was so lost in thought I jumped when the door to Carlisle's study opened. Carlisle's head peeked out and locked eyes with me.

"I'm done she's asking for you." Carlisle said.

I jumped off the couch and woke up Quil and Jared. They saw Carlisle and jumped up too.

"She's okay?" Quil asked.

"Her bones are aligned now and I gave her a lot of morphine so she's no in pain at the moment." Carlisle informed us.

Quil nodded once.

"Thank you." he said.

"Your welcome Quil." Carlisle said.

I quickly went upstairs and passed Carlisle and into his study. I looked at her face before her wounds.

Her face was slightly wet from what i thought might be sweat. Her eyes looked stormier than usual. But the smile that formed on her lips warmed my heart.

"Seth." she murmered.

I sat down on the chair next to her and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked timidly.

"I've had worse." she joked. I paled. She had worse than this?

"Worse?" I said in a monotone.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You might be the first werewolf to get gray hairs."

We laughed lightly. But she winced when the vibrations from her laugh reached her ribs.

"You should get some rest." I stated. "You'll heal faster."

"And lose the time I have right now with you? No thanks."

"Your so stubborn."

"I learned it from Bella." she smiled.

"You got that right." I smiled.

Her responding smile knocked my breath right out of my lungs. She tried to move to get closer but I stopped her.

"No moving." I said. I brought my chair as close to her as possible our noses touching.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"Alot."

"Well just so you know I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too Seth."

We kissed and I felt alot better than 5 hours ago.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated as much! I've had tons of Math homework and working on the revised version of this story. I'm typing up the first chapter for it now so watch out for it :)**


	25. Happy Birthday

**So the first chapter of the revised version of this story is up! Go look at it and please leave a review and follow!**

Kayla

So Carlisle told me not to move for three days. It was hell, not like I was hurting anymore it's the fact I was stuck on the couch doing nothing except watching tv. Seth tried to help but it didn't help. So Seth took off of patrols to spend time with me. Nathan and Micheal covered for him whenever Jacob needed the three days passed I felt alot better to be able to do stuff for myself. The first thing I did was run outside to phase. It felt good to have my nails dig into the soft earth. Seth had let me lead and let me enjoy myself. We kept running south until I turned into the direction of the meadow.

It was beautiful as always. Edward and Bella was there watching Jacob chase Ness around them. Seth sat on his haunches next to me. It was nice. I heard a howl to my right and we all looked toward the noise. It sounded like Collin.

_Jacob let's go. Seth said._

_Kayla stay here and gaurd Nessie. Seth said._

He ran off into the forest and I had a sinking feeling I won't see him again. I paced the meadow as I waited for Seth to return. I had a nagging feeling he was in trouble and I needed to help. Nessie was in Bella's arms asking Bella and Edward what was happening. I grew annoyed after another hour and nothing yet. I scratched the earth in annoyance. Where were they?

"Calm down Kayla." Edward said.

I huffed in irratation. I didn't need him tell me to calm down right about now. My paces grew to angry strides. I stepped out of the meadow to take my anger out on a small tree. I knew I was over reacting but I had seen this in my dream and if it was really happening...

"Kayla they are coming back!" Bella called.

I jogged back into the meadow and searched for them in the dense forest. I spotted Jacob first who was followed by Leah then Seth. I sighed in relief.

_What happened? I asked_

_We sent Collin, Brady and Leah to the Moh reservation to find any signs of James. Jacob said._

My god I nearly forgot about him.

_Well?_

_He was long dead. Maybe even before we attacked your father. _

My shoulders sagged and my head hung. I lost yet another brother. And it all hit home.

_I need some time alone. I said. _

I didn't let them respond and ran off towards my cliff. I heard Nathan and Micheal's advance towards me and I allowed it. We reached the cliff and we all sat down. Nathan nudged me with his muzzle.

_We should bury our brothers. Nathan said._

_I agree. Micheal said._

_We should leave. I said._

_And leave Seth behind? You could barely bare him leaving you for an hour and a half. Micheal noted._

_Let's take him with us. I said._

_Where will we go? I mean the Cullens need to move somewhere soon anyways. They have been here way too long._

_The Cullens aren't going to move until Billy dies so Jacob will go with them. Billy has at least 15 more years on him. We aren't going to wait that long._

_I agree Micheal. We might find our imprints. We could settle down, grow old. Nathan said._

_It's decided we leave after Christmas. I said_

_Sure thing boss. Micheal said. _

He and Nathan left and from their thoughts to tell the Cullens. I looked back up into the stars and it was like my brothers were up there smiling as bright as a star.

_See you later little bro. I said. _

I walked back to the Cullens house in a decent mood. Seth was waiting in a chair on the porch. He stood up as I grew close.

"Nathan told us the news." He said.

I nodded my giant head.

"I think your right."

I tilted my head in confusion. He laughed. He walked over until he was near my head.

"I think a change might be what you need." Seth said. He run his hand through the fur on my shoulder. It felt good.

"Christmas is like a month away. What are we going to do until then?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

**(A.N. I don't want to really write a sex scene so pretend that Kayla phased out and things went down :P. The Cullens left to go to the Moh reservation with the packs to check for stray werewolves.)**

Kayla

_December 17th._

"KAYLA!"

"WHAT!" I yelled back.

"WAKE UP!"

"NO!"

"Would you guys stop yelling some of us are trying to sleep!" Nessie called.

"It's Emmett's fault." I said.

"No it's not!" Emmett yelled. I heard a smack. "OW!"

"Shut up Emmett." Bella said.

We all laughed.

I looked over to Seth who was in the bed with me and smiling.

"Happy Birthday." he said.

I groaned.

"What?"

"I'm getting old."

"Please it's not like your aging."

"Mentally."

"True. But still your 23 that's got to be exciting."

"Whats exciting about being 23?"

"I don't know."

"Your a mess."

"Oh well."

He kissed me very passionatley. I guess he forgot Edward was in the same house as we were in.

"Seth, Kayla get down here." Edward said.

"Dad I'm fine. Stop being so overprotective."

"I have to both of my girls are growing up."

"Not this again." Nessie groaned.

"It's true!" Edward defended.

"Your Dad's right sweetie." Bella said.

"Ug." I said.

Seth got up first and lifted me up with him.

"Let's get this over with so I can take you out today." he whispered into my ear.

"I heard that." Edward said annoyed.

"No privacy."

"Later we will. Hopefully if no one follows us." his accusation was directed towards Emmett and Edward.

"Whatever." Edward said.

"Please I don't want to see you guys have fun. Alone. With no parental supervision..."

"Emmett!" I said.

"What just saying."

"Oh my god we might not even get to go now."

"We better. I spent a long time working on it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Later."

The party was small seeing as I had no human friends besides the imprints. It was held at La Push Beach. The Cullens were allowed there, all of them as long as they didn't sit next to the imprints. After they agreed it was all fun for the rest of the day. Seth's grip on my waist never left until he took me to the top of the cliff with the rest of the packs. By then the imprints had left to go get the cake so we took the opportunity to have some fun.

"Ladies first." Collin said making a huge bowing motion like I was royalty.

"No way it's free for all!" Brady said. He jumped off the cliff first wooping and shouting the whole way down.

His brother followed quickly after him, then Jared. Quil jumped next doing a few flips on the way down.

"Show off." Seth muttered.

"CANNONBALL!" Embry shouted as he jumped off dragging Nathan with him. Nathan was screaming like a girl on his way down that made me laugh.

"You next." Micheal said to Jacob.

"No way kid your coming with me!" Jacob said.

"NO!" Micheal shouted on the way down with jacob laughing his head off.

Jordan and Luke the new wolves jumped next.

"You first." I said to Seth. We were the only ones left.

"You better jump. I'll make sure you don't drown." Seth said.

"I promise."

Seth jumped shouting and sceraming until he hit the water. The water looked dark but I sucked it up and just stepped off the steep cliff. I screamed and when I hit the water I got scared, but a pair of strong and familiar arms wrapped around me. He pulled me to the surface.

"That was really good for your first time." Seth said. He shook his head expelling water, all over my face.

"Seth!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**So I think you guys are going to love the idea for the next chapter :P. After around like 5 or so more chapters I'm going to pause this tory and finished the revised one. Then continue this one and the new idea I have for another story. Please review**


	26. Christmas time!

**Christmas Time! I was laughing and smiling while writing this chapter. My mom was looking at me weird for the rest of the day. and I'm going to put as a special bonus the date mentioned last chapter at the end of this chapter.**

Kayla

_Christmas Morning..._

"WAKE UP!" Nessie screamed at me. She kept jumping on the bed that me and Seth were laying on.

"Nessie!" I groaned. I hid my face in Seth's shirt.

"Wake up it's Christmas!"

"I know that Nessie."

"Come on we need to open presents now!"

"Go wake up my brothers." I mumbled.

"You get up first. And hurry up!"

"I'm up! Go bug my brothers." I said. I sat up running my hands to my shoulder length hair, I had to cut it because it was getting way to long.

"Yay!" Nessie said.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Seth mumbled.

"WAKE UP! Come on Nathan and Michael, WAKE UP." Nessie screamed from downstairs.

"Ug." Seth said collapsing face first into his pillow.

"Come on Seth let's go before Nessie come's back up here."

"Why is it that every Christmas it's the one time she acts like she really is a five year old?"

"I don't know but it's funny for the whole family."

I quickly changed my shirt in the bathroom. I didn't realize I was staring at my stomach until Seth knocked.

"Hey Kayla are you ok?"

"Yeah Seth give me a minute."

I quickly pulled the shirt down and stepped out. Seth took my hand and we both went downstairs. My pack was there along with Jacob's. Sam and Emily had come as well on my request. I looked at Emily's bloated stomach. To think she was 7 months pregnant was crazy.

"Alright who's first?" Carlisle asked.

"Nessie." We all said. We all laughed.

She opened everyone's present except mine, I just said everyone's going to open mine at the end. She gave everyone hugs. One by one everyone opened presents and Nathan took all the pictures. I was last and Seth handed me a long velvet box.

"Merry Christmas." he said.

I opened it and it was a silver necklace with a white marble wolf with my grey streak on it's tail.

"I love it Seth." I said. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey no PDA around here." Emmett joked.

"Whatever." I said.

Everyone else gave me their presents and they were all very cool.

"Ness help me pass out mine." I said. I passed everyone a long and big box, they passed it around until everyone got one.

"Okay give me the camera Nathan."

He handed it over.

"Okay open it now."

They ripped through the wrapping and opened the box. I snapped quickly to get everyone's reaction to what the shirt said. I took a picture of Seth's shocked face. He pulled the shirt out of the box as if to see if it was lying.

"I'm going to be an Uncle?" Nathan said.

"A Grandma? I feel old now." Bella said.

"A god father damn Kayla thanks." Jacob said.

"A god mother and an aunt?" Nessie said.

"Yep" I said. Emmett was the first to react.

"Whoa!" Emmett said. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Careful Emmett." I warned.

"Right. My bad." Emmett said.

"Now I got another kid to mess with." Emmett joked

"Oh god." I said.

"We're having a baby?" Seth asked. He was still staring at the shirt.

"Duh lover boy." Emmett said. He ruffled his hair playfully. It seemed to shake Seth out of his daydream.

"Oh my god that's... Wow we're having a kid." Seth said. He came over and hugged me gently.

Hugs went all around as they congratulated me and Seth. Edward was last but he had a soft smile.

"Congrats." he said. He hugged him softly and shook Seth's hand. "You be good to her. i don't need a call from her saying your being a bad Dad."

"No worries there Edward."

"Now we just got to get lover boy to propose!" Emmett whooped.

Everyone but me and Seth laughed.

"Emmett!" Seth said.

"What? It's a fact." Emmett said.

We all laughed and us werewolves and Renesmee all pigged out at the feast Esme, the imprints and Bella had prepared. The vampires were at one end of the table in the backyard and the werewolves on the other. I sat in the middle with Renesmee and Seth who were talking to both sides. I felt finally balanced and everything seemed to fit like if I found my missing puzzle piece. Leah was in better spirits as she laughed with Emmett on Seth's reaction to my gift. I noticed that Leah seemed perfectly fine with Sam and Emily, better than any other day. I would have to ask her later.

It turned close to night time and me and my brothers began to pack our bags for the journey south. We didn't know where we were going but it would be somewhere nice and peaceful, away from all of the stress. Then I had an idea that I should've thought of before. I went downstairs and put my hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" I said. She turned away from the TV and followed me a little ways away from the house.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier. Congrats." Leah said.

"Thanks. I brought you out here to ask-"

"Why I was so happy at dinner?" she intervened.

"That was one of them."

"Well I haven't imprinted if that's what your hopeful for. But I was happy because you kind of gave me hope that there is my other half somewhere in this world. I mean you're a girl wolf, a Uley, and you imprinted on my brother. I then knew there was still hope for me. You definitely made me a lot happier from what I was."

"You're welcome Leah. But I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with us? We are going around the world for a few months until I'm unfit to fly to try and find my brother's imprints. Want to try and find yours? "

She stared at me with her mouth wide open.

"Yes! I do want to. Thank you so much Kayla."

"You're welcome Leah." I grinned.

**End of chapter! Please review the date is underneath this note!**

* * *

Kayla

_The date..._


	27. Author's Note The date

**Quick author's note. Fanfiction screwed up on me. I wrote the scene from the date seth was talking about on Kayla's B-day but it didn't save. I'm just going to put it here.**

_The date..._**(A.N. Take twooo and action!)**

Kayla

The 'date' that Seth was taking me too was very special too him. For the rest of the day he was completly joyful and bouncing around in his seat.

"Would you tell me where we are going already?"

"Nope." Seth said. He made the motion that his lips were sealed and he threw away the key.

"Ug. When are we going exactly."

"When Everyone comes back." Seth said.

So the Cullens were helping with the date? Because I know they are not hunting. So I was mildly annoyed for another two hours until Alice came in skipping.

"Come on Kayla!" ALice said. Se grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Seth and into her 'lair'.

The bathroom was covered in things I would immedialty turn away from.

"Alice.." I warned.

"Don't worry those are not for you. Bella and Rosalie are going out today as well."

"What about you?"

"I'm taking Jazz hunting first." she said.

"Oh. So where exactly am I going?" I ask.

"I have been sworn to secrecy by Lover Boy down there."

"Hey!" Seth said.

"It's true!" Alice said, mostly to me. I laughed.

"So what's your favorite color?" Alice asked.

That was really hard. Seth had brown eyes but I don't think Alice would like me wearing something brown. As far as I know sandy wasn't really a color.

"You pick Alice your better at this than me."

"Your letting me pick out your clothes?!" Alice said shocked.

"Yes. Please hurry up before I change my mind." I said.

She hugged me tightly and was back with a sea-green bikini and a plain blue dress.

"A dress?"

"Don't complain." Alice said.

I put on the bikini first then slid the dress over me.

"Oh that looks so good on you!" Alice said.

"Don't even think about it." I warned.

"Think about what?"

"About dressing her up for every single event she is ever going to have." Edward answered for me. His head poked into the doorway.

"But you do look beautiful." he said.

"Thanks." I say.

He hugged me briefly.

"Don't do anything reckless tonight. Be responsible, don't get in trouble." Edward said.

"Dad!"

"What? Just looking out for you." Edward said.

"Thanks, I guess. You won't have to worry about that."

"I better not." Edward said. He ran swiflty back downstairs.

"Bella! Get up here now!" Alice yelled.

"Alice..." Bella whined.

"Now!" Alice said.

"Can I go now?" I asked. I already wanted to jump into Seth's arms.

"I would like to put some make-up-"

"No! Bye Alice!" I said. I ran downstairs and was back on the couch with Seth.

"You look amazing by the way." Seth said.

"Thanks."

"Let's go before Alice goes overboard." I said.

He got up and I saw the van he took me to the beac last time with.

"Is this your car? I never got to ask." I said.

"No it's my Mom's." he smiled. I smiled back and got in.

I made a mental note to get him a new car. We drove past the border and into La Push. I thought we were going to the beach first but he passed it and went right to Sam's house.

"What are we doing here?"

"They wanted to have a party without the reeking bloodsuckers."

"Seth!"

"What? Thier words not mine."

"Please tell me you didn't spend alot of money for this."

He just smiled and got out and opened my door for me like a gentleman. I noticed that he took of his hoodie in that time and was wearing a tux shirt and tan pants. I almost groaned but I kept it to myself and let him walk me in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted.

The walls were edcorated in the number 23 everywhere. A huge cake that looked like a wolf head howling. A giant banner that said Happy Birthday Kayla!. Everyone looked ridiculous with their party hats and those things that made a ton of noise if you blew into it. Which was driving me crazy.

"Finally!" Paul said.

"Though you never was going to come!" Embry agreed.

Everyone then came to hug me and gave Seth noggins.

"Okay guys get off me." Seth laughed.

"Let's party!" Embry shouted. Everyone laughed and ran around filling their mouths with food. Sam and Emily took the opportunity and came to hug me.

"Oh happy birthday sweetie." Emily said. She hugged me tightly. I extended my hand to shake with Sam but he just hugged me instead.

"Thanks for the party Uncle Sam." I said once he released me.

"How about you don't call me Uncle. It makes me feel old."

"You are!" Collin yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut up kid." Sam yelled back.

The rest of the afternnon went by fast. Me and Seth both cut the cake after me blowing out the 23 candles. Paul had shoved Seth's portion of the cake into his face. He looked so funny it took all my willpower to not cry from laughing so hard. Soon everyone quieted down and it became more relaxed. Seth took me out back where music was playing soflty from the stereo inside the house.

"This was amazing."

"Glad you liked it." Seth said.

We sat there for awaile and Seth perked up when a song came on.

"What?" I asked.

"Dance with me." Seth said. He offered his hand.

"I can't dance."

"It's all in the lead baby. Trust me." Seth said. I accepted his hand and he pulled me up. It was around 6 o'clock and it was starting to get dark.

He started by moving side to side in a square form, I couldn't help but laugh at his very serious face. He was really good at dancing and the song was very romantic.

"So you planned this?" I asked.

"Yes, with the help of everyone else of course. But are you up to going to the beach?"

"I'd love too."

After the song ended we jumped into the van and drove down the First Beach. I took my dress off revealing the sea-green bikini underneath. Seth's alerady had his shirt off and was running into the water. I followed him and jumped in with him. For the first time I wasn't scared of the water knowing Seth could protect me. It was almost 7 and the sun was begginning to set. Seth picked me up in the chest high water and kissed me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him laughing as he stumbled.

Soon we were splashing at each other laughing our heads off. I realized this is the most fun I've had in years.

And it was all because of Seth Clearwater.


	28. Randomness with babies and cars

Kayla

_3 months later... _**(A.N she is currently 4 months pregnant :P)**

"Seth?"

"Hm?" he said next to me.

"Do we have peanut butter?"

"Let me look." he said. He got off of the couch and looked around in the fridge. He happily waved a jar of peanut butter in the air at me.

"Found it."

"Bring it with a spoon."

"Don't tell me you're staring to get cravings." Michael said sitting on the new recliner in our new house.

"That's what this is?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah lover boy who will be getting Kayla all the foods she wants or from what I hear it's like the woman's PMSing every day." Nathan said.

"Nathan!" we all scold.

"What? It's true." Nathan defended.

"Where's Leah?" Michael asked.

"Out looking for loooooveee." Nathan joked.

"Cut it out guys. Your here for that too."

Seth handed me my jar of peanut butter and I ate it the entire thing.

"Guess I'm going grocery shopping again."

"Get used to it Lover Boy, you'll be doing that even more when the kids are born."

Yeah great two boys running around the house is exactly what I need, but they are my kids and I'll love them no matter how frustrated they get me.

"Yeah double trouble." Seth muttered in my ear.

I smiled. Seth was already shaping up to be a great Dad.

He bought us a new house out in Olympia, where the Cullen's were not allowed so the twins don't phase too early. He went to all the elders in La Push and asked for tips. He did the shopping, and the cleaning of the house while I was temporarily crippled because of the babies. I tried to help but everyone said no. So I got Jacob and Leah to pick out a really nice car that he might like, no matter the cost. They ended up with an Aston Martin DBS V12. So it was coming with Jacob and Nessie today. It was his early birthday present as he needed a new ride because he always either ran in wolf form around or took my Mustang.

"So when's Jacob coming over?" Leah asked as she walked through the door.

"He said around lunchtime, but you know Jacob these days."

"True." Leah said. "Man I really am craving a peanut butter sandwich right about now."

We all laughed.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Kayla ate it all." Michael said between hysteria.

"Pig." Leah growled.

"Dog." I countered.

"Touché." Leah said.

"Any luck sis?" Seth asked.

"Naw, didn't think this would be that hard." Leah said.

"We still have lots of places to go. We still have the other half of North America to go."

"True. I just hope my imprint has some really weird accent. I don't want to keep asking what the hell he's saying."

We all laughed again. Then I heard the purr of the Aston Martin pull into our driveway.

"Jake's got a new ride?" Seth asked.

He got up to open the door for Jacob. He stood there with little 7 year old Nessie, already a head shorter than Jacob. I could tell by the way they stood next to each other they were starting to ease out very slowly from the friend zone.

"Hey guys! Nice ride Jake!"

"Thanks why don't you go check it out." Jacob said. Seth eagerly went to go check out the car. Jacob really out did himself with a giant bow on top and the biggest card I've ever seen on the windshield with Seth's name on it.

"Uh why is my name on the car?" Seth called out. We all chuckled.

"Cause it's yours Lover Boy!" Nathan said.

"No way. No way!" Seth kept repeating.

"Yeah your boyfriend's lost it."

"He already lost it."

"He had nothing to lose; it was gone before he was born." Leah said. They all fist-bumped.

Seth had already ripped open the card and hugged me.

"Thank you." Seth said in my ear.

"You're welcome. You really needed a ride." I said.

Nessie gave us all the details on what was happening at the Cullen House. Emmett was still up to his pranks. Jasper had been on the receiving end of that. Alice was already dreaming about planning me and Seth's wedding. Edward had already created the lullaby for when the twins will be born. Bella has been practicing on her shield more, and getting a lot better says Jasper. Carlisle had to leave the hospital so people don't get more suspicious. They were planning to move soon. Esme had been perfecting her already perfect cooking, and Nessie is getting home-schooled until they move.

"Yeah it might seem easier with really smart vampire's as your teacher, but it's so much harder. Especially Grandpa, I have to learn stuff from when he was a kid. I'm not that smart!" Renesmee said between mouthfuls.

"You're a lot smarter than me though."

"That's cause you're not going to school anymore." Renesmee said.

"True." Jacob shrugged.

The rest of lunch went fast as we ate practically the entire Chinese fast food restaurant.

"So when's the due date?"

"August 10th"

"Still got 5 months to go."

"5 months of living breathing hell." Nathan said.

"OW!" Nathan exclaimed. He rubbed his leg where I kicked him.

"Serves him right." Seth said.

"Whatever you will be silently agreeing with me when the twins and Kayla is giving you problems you'll go insane."

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will include after the birth scene(since I don't know anything about birth and will fail miserably.). I will get the proud moment Seth and Kayla feel when they become parents. Also what was you guys favorite scene in this story? It might go into the revised version…**


	29. Leaving

**Hope you like! I want to thanks you guys for 64 reviews! It means alot! **

Kayla

Being a parent

I was in a wheelchair being lead out of the hospital by a nurse. Seth was holding little Alex Sean Clearwater, while I was holding Ethan James Clearwater, or E.J for a new parent I couldn't help but look at my two boys. Ethan with his raven black hair and sea-green eyes, and his brother Alex had brown hair with black highlights and sea-green eyes. They were twins but their hair was different which might help with telling them apart.

I'm a mother.

I couldn't belive it. After 9 months of waiting and the very painful and difficult labor, they were in my arms. I had named Ethan after my brother and my lost friend. But also because his initials were E.J, the name Bella was going to give Renesmee if she was actually a he. Alex is what Seth always wanted to name his son, so we agreed we get to name one of them. Seth took Ethan as the nurse helped me into Emmett's Jeep. Emmett was busy throwing our bags into the trunk and Seth buckled the twins into their car seats.

Seth sat in the back with me his arm draped protectively around my shoulders. He had this proud gleam in his eye as he looked at our new arrivals and me.

"I love you." I whispered to Seth.

"I love you too baby." Seth said. He kissed me until Emmett made a joke about Seth not proposing.

When we got to the Cullen house everyone was anxiously awaiting. It would be the last time we would see them before we took off to live in the house in Olympia for the next 15 years.

"Oh let me see him!" Rosalie said. I handed her little Ethan who giggled as Rosalie played with his hair.

Everyone eventually got to hold the twins and they ended up in Edward's arms. He looked a little akward as he tried to hold the two of them at the same time.

"Dad you sure you got them?" Renesmee said. She had given them to Edward who tried his best to make sure they weren't going to fall off.

"Take one of them, I'm going to freak out if he moves." Edward said. Seth quickly grabbed Alex and Edward was a lot more comfortable with just one.

"Man I could tell Alex is going to be a fighter." Emmett said. Seth had passed Alex around again. Alex had pounched Emmett in the face, but he was a baby so he didn't put enough effort to break anything.

"DOn't even think about it Em." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"I was thinking off doing the same thing I did to you when he grows up."

"Like how old are we talking about here?"

"13." Emmett said.

"14." I bargained.

"Deal. He's going to be as tough as his mother. I think Ethan's going to the peacemaker."

* * *

"Man I'm going to miss beating you up Kayla" Emmett said.

"You might want to train my pack while I'm gone."

"Yes!" Emmett said

"We are going to miss you darling." Esme said she hugged me gently.

"I'm going to miss you."

"As will I Kayla." Esme said.

"If you ever get into some serious injuries with the kids, come to me I'll do my best to help." Carlisle said.

"No problem Carlisle."

"You better have a better fasion sense when you come back." Alice warned. I smiled.

"I'll do my best." I said. She hugged me and slipped me a envelope. I didn't read it but I stuck it in my back pocket.

"Goodbye Kayla." Jasper said. He shook my hand, because hugging is not what a soldier does. He gave me a look I knew well.

"I won't forget Jasper." I smiled. Leave it to him to make sure I held myself well.

"I'll miss you, make sure to send us pictures of you guys." Rosalie said.

"Of course Rose." I hugged her quickly as Emmett came running to me.

"I'm going to miss you!" Emmett said as he hugged me tightly and spun me around.

" I'll miss you to Emmett." I said.

"Not the same not being able to fight you anymore. Your the only one who really puts up a fight."

"I'll be back before you know it, then we could thin out the forest for Esme a bit." I grinned.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Emmett pounded his fists eagrly.

Renesmee hugged me and I felt water soaking into my shirt.

"No need to cry Nessie. I'll be back soon."

"But why do you have to leave? With no visits?"

"So they won't phase early. Ask Jacob he'll tell you more."

"You'll call at least once a week?"

"I promise Ness."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Same here." I said. Bella was next hugging me tightly.

"Stay safe. If your in danger come to us. Write a letter or something often. If you need tips on-"

"Mom I'll be fine." I said. I rarely called her Mom. Edward was easier to call Dad because it was shorter to say. Bella was already shortened.

She pulled away and studied my face for a moment.

"It's harder to let you go when you look like a 16 year old."

It broke sme tension and we all chuckled.

"Imagine me 23."

She smiled and stepped aside as Edward came to hug me. I wouldn't say it aloud but next to Emmett, Edward was my favorite vampire. He was my father figure for four years when my father wasn't really that much of a father. He taught me how to hunt more successfully and gracefully. He taught me the legends with Bella's help. He taught me to stand up for myself, and taught me wrong from right. It felt wrong to leave.

"Thank you." Edward murmered. I hugged him tighter.

"I'm going to miss you Dad." I said. The tears were threating to spill. This was it I'm leaving my family.

"Like you said you'll be back before you know it." Edward said. He pulled away and handed me a disc. It read: THE CLEARWATER'S LULLABY'S

"What's this?" I sniffed.

"The tracks are on the back. It would be easy to distinguish which is which."

"Thanks Dad. You might have saved me some sleepless nights."

"Your welcome." Edward smiled. One last hug from everyone and Seth was there.

"Time to go." Seth said.

"Where's the pack?" I asked.

"They are already at the house fixing stuff up."

"Good."

The kids were seated in the new van recently bought more for the kids than for style, but it was the Chrysler 700 C.

"Homeward bound." I muttered as Seth started to drive with Jacob following us in the woods somewhere.

**Who else was sad at this scene *raises hand*. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	30. The Letter

**Hope you enjoy! leave a review! **

**p.s. I took down the revised version and decided to just update each chapter until it gets better and better.**

Kayla

The letter

Once we got to our house it was filled with werewolves running around trying to put everything in the boxes away. It's a good thing I won't be saying goodbye to them, it would be utterly heartbreaking. It was very noisy but the twins didn't mind. It was the same thing with the pack as it was with the Cullens. They were passed around to each pack member both from my pack and Jacob's.

"Ethan looks more like Kayla." Embry said.

"While Alex looks more like Seth." Jared agreed.

"This twins thing is gonna drive me crazy." Quil said.

"You think they have like the twin telepathy where they know the other one is hurt? Cause that would be really cool." Collin said.

As the pack played with the twins I took out the envelope Alice gave me. It was fat from the amount of paper jammed inside of it. I opened it in the kitchen and spread the papers all over the dining room table. There were five letters, a dozen pictures and a postcard. I looked at the letter on top.

_Dear Kayla,_

_I am writing this letter on the day you were born. You are just a tiny thing but I can see very clearly your a fighter. Your father and I by the time your reading this is separated and maybe even dead. You deserve alot better than what you were given. You didn't wish for a life as hard and painful as it is shaping up to be. I'm not the perfect mother, I never will be. It's because I didn't have the chance to prepare, or fall in love to think about kids. But don't think that I wasn't ready that I didn't want you. I hope that I might see you in the future with a loving husband and kids of your own. _

_You might be wondering why I am writing you a letter. It's because I want you to know I love you. No matter what happens. You need to fight for your dignity and your pride. Just because you're born into a Pure One family doesn't mean your the same as them. Teach them how wrong they were to mess with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I looked at the other four letters.

_To Kayla on your wedding day, To your first child, to your husband, to your brothers._

I chocked back a sob. My mom really does care about me. Enough to write me a letter.

"Nathan." I croaked. My voice was hoarse from keeping in the tears. Nathan came quickly, the boys in the living room grew quiet to listen.

"Look at this." I said. I gave him the letter that said _to your brothers._

"Who is this from?"

"Mom."

Nathan paled but open up the letter.

"Should I read it aloud?" Nathan asked.

"Might as well."

"To Ethan and Nathan," Nathan began. "I never expected to have two beautiful twin boys. Like I had told your sister I wasn't ready for kids, much less three of them. But you were my kids and I loved you with all my heart. Right now your sister is 14 years old. She already shows how much of a fighter she's going to be. And in a way I'm glad, because she can protect you from all around you. Protect you from the Pure One raze and more importantly from your father. Since you never had a father figure I worried if you would turn out like him. But you proved me wrong when Ethan held open the door for his entire class and got that gold star. That time when your teacher said you were so well mannered and mature for your age. "

"I asked you and you said, 'Because when I grow up I want to be Kayla when I grow up.'. I couldn't even look at you afraid I was going to burst into tears for how good a sister she is. But here you are 10 years old and nothing gets in your way. I wish I had a time machine to go back and be a better mother for you. But in a way I'm glad Kayla stepped up to that plate. Because I didn't have the courage to do it. I didn't have enough courage as Ethan had when he helped up Sean who was always bullied, and not caring if he got bullied in the process. Or on how Nathan gave a speech at the Moh reservation's annual parade. To be truthful I'm glad you have your sister and never lost your true self. I love you. Love Mom." Nathan said.

I was crying so bad and at the time I didn't care. My Mom said I was brave and courageous.

"Where did you get this?" Nathan asked. His voice croaked as bad as mine.

"Alice. She must have looked into our house the day they went to find James."

The house was quiet until Ethan broke the silence. His cries echoed throughout the house. It seemed to break everyone out of a daze because I heard everyone moving to soothe Ethan. I got up and got rid of stray tears of my cheeks. I rememebered that look Jasper gave me. It had alway said _Stand straight, chin up chest puffed out slightly. It's the way a soldier holds themselves. It shows courage._

I went into the living room and grabbed Alex and watched as Seth tried to soothe Ethan. Alex reached up to play with my hair which was a few inches below my shoulders. I could hear Seth in the other room but I didn't stop to listen to see what he was doing. The wolves were all looking at me, they seemed to look at me with a higher respect. But no one said anything. And for that I was grateful.

**This would have come out yesterday but when I was writing the letters I was literally crying. I've grown so attached to my characters. I am planning on writing a sequel continuing this story. But we still have some chapters to go! Please review and tell me which one was sadder.**


	31. Brother Wolf

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! We are finally getting into what Emmett always joked about ( let's see if you guy's guessed that right xD)**

Kayla

Lover Boy

_One year later..._

It was crowded in our house since there was 14 wolves tried to chase Ethan and Alex around the house.

"Go outside and do that!" Seth yelled to them as they sped by again.

The twins had finally learned to walk a few months back and now thanks to their Uncles, it turned into running.

"Come back here!" Embry yelled as he tried to catch Alex. But obviously they were lettting them win, anyone could easily catch up to them.

It was a normal day today, but everyone insisted on a party. I think they just wanted my cooking. It was around dinner time and I was going to call the Cullens for the day. I dodged Jared as he tried to catch Ethan. Toby Uley, Sam and Emily's son, was very quiet and sat on the couch watching TV. I ruffled his hair as I passed and picked up the phone. I dialed the familiar number and it only rang once.

"Hello?" Renesmee said.

"Hey Nessie what's up?"

"Kayla! How are you? How are the kids?"

"I'm doing good. The pack is chasing the kids around the house."

"Oh man I wish I was there to see that."

"I'll take some pictures for you."

"So how's Seth?"

"He's good he's grilling outside with Sam."

"So did he make a move yet or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lover Boy hasn't proposed?!" Emmett shouted in the background.

"No Emmett."

"Let me see the phone real quick Ness." Emmett said. "Does Lover Boy got cold feet or something?"

"We wanted to wait until the kids got a little older."

"Well they are older, tell Seth to suck it up and get down on one knee!"

"I'll pass the message." I laughed.

"Good. You wanna talk to Eddie?"

"Yeah put him on."

"Hey Eddie catch!"

I heard the sound of air as Emmett threw it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad."

"How are you? Are the kids behaving?"

"Yeah that CD you gave me sure did help."

"That's good. So is Seth being good to?"

"Dad." I whined.

"Just looking out for you."

"Yeah he's being good too Dad."

"Good. Enjoy today." he said.

"Tell everyone I said hi." I said.

"I'll pass the message. Oh and tell Seth that his package got delivered today."

"Yeah sure."

"Bye Kayla"

"Bye Dad."

I hung up the phone in time for Ethan to run up to me and hid behind my legs. Jacob came around the corner with what was supposed to be a scary face.

"Um Jacob?" I said. I almost laughed as he realized how embarrasing it was to see him like that.

"Hey I blame it on Embry and Jared. Their rubbing off on me."

"Whatever. Go tell Seth that Edward said his package is here."

"Man sounds like some secret agent stuff." Jacob mummbled and slipped away.

I picked Ethan up and placed him on my hip.

"You okay?"

"Uncle Jake is... weird" Ethan said.

"Yeah what's new." I grumbled under my breath.

I carried Ethan around the house for the rest off the day partially because it felt good to have him next to me and because he refused to let go of me afraid Jake would scare him again. I would have to talk to Jacob about that, no doubt he would have nightmares again. An hour later Ethan rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep in my arms. I tucked him into his bed and put on the CD Edward gave me. It would keep his nightmares away for a few hours. Alex was knocked out on the couch next to Toby. I picked up Alex and he wrapped his arms around my neck and put his head on my shoulder.

I tucked him in in his bed next to Ethan's. The CD was still playing, it was Bella's lullaby which was permanetly engraved in my mind. I kissed both of their foreheads before closing the door silently. The wolves were one by one leaving clapping Seth on the back. Seth closed the door as Quil was the last one to go.

"Kids are sleeping?"

"Yeah. Hopefully no nightmares tonight."

"Yeah hopefully."

It was quiet as we cleaned up the mess. I put all the leftover food in containers and scrubbed the counters and threw away the trash. When we were done I plopped onto the couch. Seth sat down next to me.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep, Sleep, and oh did I mention sleep?" I joked.

Seth laughed. "Yeah. But I have a much better idea."

"And what might that be?"

"Hmm. Close your eyes."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course but-"

"Just close your eyes Kayla." Seth said.

I closed them and tried to find out what he was planning with my other senses. I could almost smell his fear, something I had to learn when I was at the Moh Reservation. He moved away from me and I almost opened my eyes in protest.

"Hey no peeking."

"Where are you going?"

"Give me a minute." Seth said.

I heard as he quickly walked away and returned in less than a minute. He took my hands and pulled me up from the couch. He started to slowly pull me, leading me somewhere. I trusted Seth not to let me run into a wall but it felt weird not knowing where everything was. I felt the change from the carpet to wood floor as we stepped into the huge entertainment area. Seth let go off one of my hands and I heard a small click. I raised an eyebrow as the familiar song came on.

"Do you remember?"

"Yeah. It's that song we danced to last year on my birthday."

"You can open your eyes." he said.

I opened them and his dazziling smile stunned me.

"Care to dance Mrs. Clearwater?" he asked.

"I'm not yet, ."

"I might have to change that." he said.

It took me awaile to think the words over, but by then he was already on one knee. My muscles locked in suprise, just like Edward does.

"Kayla Uley Hunter," Seth started. He pulled out a small blue silk box from his back pocket. I gasped. " You mean everything to me. I can't imagine life without you by my side. You are my perfect match, my soulmate, my imprint, my one and only true love. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said. The tears came and I let them come for once. Before Seth could even put on the ring I hugged him and he twirled me. I couldn't help smiling.

Seth released me and slipped the ring on my finger. It had a silver band with a blue sapphire the size of a pin head. But it was still stunning.

"It was my Mom's." Seth murmered. I looked at him. Was?

"She gave it to Edward yesterday so he could send it to me to look like mail. Cause you don't like the mail."

"That's because people always send stuff I don't really care about. But I'm going to definetly pay attention to the mail now."

Seth smiled and kissed me. "Mom and Charlie are already planning on a small wedding. So Mom is going to get a new ring. She wanted me to have it."

"Does Alice know?"

"No, they don't want it to be big. Charlie's like Bella, hates attention."

"Yeah. What about ours? Is it going to be big?"

"It's your choice. Edward and Bella have been doing their best to keep Alice in the dark. But we would have to do it soon if you don't want her involved."

"I want her involved."

"Really?"

"Not only would she hate me for eternity for not planning the wedding, I want her there."

"Alright. I'll tell Edward."

"Hey Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you like ask edward for my hand in marriage or not?"

"I did ask him. He seemed pleased that I did. He gave me a speech on being a good husband and father. But besides that he was fine with it."

I laughed.

"I also asked Emmett and Jasper."

"You did?"

"It felt wrong to ask just Edward. 'Cause Emmett and Jasper are kind of you father figure as well. Carlisle already knew what I was going to ask and approved before I got a word out."

"I'm impressed."

"Yeah. I talked to your brother and Micheal as well. They seemed happy. But they asked me like this trick question. They said ' are you the eagle or the dove?'. What did they mean?"

I smiled slighlty.

"An old saying in my family. The eagle represents war and violence. The dove represents peace. My Mom asked my Dad asked that question and he said he was the eagle. But it's a trick question only the Pure Ones can answer, or their true mates."

"Oh."

"What did you pick?"

"I said I'm a wolf. Not an eagle or a dove. I mean everyone is different, there isn't two sides, like good and evil."

"How did my brothers respond?"

"They seemed shocked, as if they were suprised by my answer. They said something in a different langauge."

"'Cause you got it right. They must have spoke in Mohan, our native tounge."

"Do you know what they said?"

"Welcome to our family, brother wolf." I said.

**So we finally got Lover Boy to propose! The next chapter is going to be the wedding! And that would be the end of this story. But don't worry this will become a trilogy! So get pumped for Embry's imprint and Leah meeting her's as well!**


	32. THE END(sadly)

**We made it to 70 reviews! Yay!**

Kayla

_The wedding..._

"Kayla stop fidgeting!" Alice scolded as she helped me slip on my dress.

"Not my fault."

"Your going to smear your make up." Alice said.

"Whatever."

"You won't be saying whatever when I have to redo ALL of it."

I groaned.

"You'll be thanking me in the next 15 years when you look back on it."

"Probably. Just not right now."

"Alright there. Give me a twirl!"

"Really Alice?"

"Yes! It's a big day. we are going to start in about..." Alice concentrated. " Damn werewolves always blocking my vision, maybe 30 minutes. The boys are taking longer than us."

"Great." I muttered. I wondered how _my _boys were doing.

"Bella's coming up." Alice pointed out. Right on time Bella peeked her head into the doorway.

"Come in." I said.

"Oh Kayla, you look so beautiful." Bella said. She smiled warmly and it made me smile. Her dress was sea-green as well as all the other women besides myself was wearing.

My dress was brand new, white and elegant, but nothing to flashy. I made sure the dress covered my feet so I could go in flats. I would trip if I wore high heels. The men I knew were wearing black tuxes with white ties, except for Seth who would wear the opposite.

"Thanks Mom."

"Edward! Get in here!" Bella said.

Edward walked in wearing the same tux he wore to his own wedding.

"You look amazing Kayla."

"Thanks Dad."

"Hey Alice." Jacob called from the opposite side of the door.

"What?"

"Can Alex and Ethan come in? They want to see Kayla."

"Bring them in."

Alex and Ethan looked so adorable in their tuxes. Their hair was combed neatly and their shoes looked newly polished.

"Mommy I thought you didn't like dresses." Ethan said. I smiled.

"This is for a special occasion though."

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy is getting married!" Alex said. He smiled and his one missing tooth showed.

"Time to go. We got 5 minutes."

"You guys remember to stay with Uncle Micheal okay?" I told my boys.

"Yes Mom." they said in unison.

They hurried off as Micheal came to get them. Bella smiled and left going to get her seat before it started.

"So you'll be going last, obviously. Give Claire about a minute to drop some flowers before you go."

"Right got it."

"Do you need a pep talk from Emmett and Jasper?"

"No I think I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Great, get ready because the wedding is starting."

* * *

Kayla

The wedding held in Greece was breathtaking. I had asked Alice to suprise me on the decorations, just like with Bella's wedding. The only things I saw were my dress and the tuxes the men would wear. I didn't even know who Seth's best man was.

"Alright, come on people let's go! Start getting down there!" Alice ordered.

Sam and Emily went first, then Paul and Rachel, Embry and Leah went next both looking uncomfortable. Collin and Brady took Bella. Nathan and his imprint Michelle, a human went next. Micheal and my boys went next, Alex was smiling and Ethan looked nervous. They were so different. Jasper took Alice's arm and went slowly after them, Emmett came up with Rosalie and winked at me.

"Good luck, kiddo."

I gritted my teeth. " Emmett.." I warned.

"It's better to be frustrated than nervous right?"

"Get out of here Emmett." I said. I lighlty pushed him and he slipped away.

Carlisle and Esme went next sending me good wishes before they dissapeared as well.

It was just me and Edward left. I heard the wedding march pick up volume and our cue was there.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

_Yeah. _I thought not trusting my voice right about now.

He smiled and we began to walk. The aisle was covered in a long blue carpet, the long chairs where white and decorated with blue and green tulips. The men stood next to Seth wearing the classic black tux and the women wearing sea-green dresses. My boys were smiling and standing with Micheal and Nathan, who were standing out more than the rest, I could only assume they were Seth's best man.

Only my left side was my family, Uncle Sam and Emily sat in the second row with the rest of my pack. The Cullens sat in front watching me walk down the aisle with Edward. On Seth's side, his Mom Sue sat with Charlie her new husband. Seth's pack also sat there with them.

Seth. His hair was no where near neat, but I liked it that way. His face was dazzling in the April sun. His white tux and pants were spotless and perfect. I saved his eyes for last. They were filled with pride and love. The aisle seemed painfully long but I felt relived when I finally reached him. His hand reached for mine and Edward placed my hand in his. Edward kissed my head and went to sit with Bella.

Seth's eyes never left mine and his smile seemed permanetly carved into his perfect face. The pastor had us repeat our vows and I found a place where I belonged when he said;

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Seth kissed me and everyone stood up and clapped. I didn't want to stop kissing him but we still had the reception, and after that the honeymoon.

Walking into the reception room everyone was murmering on how beautiful everything looked. The tables were covered in white tablecloths, and had a giant vase filled with blue, green and white flowers. There was name cards on all of the tables helped everyone to the appropriate seat. The long table where me and Seth would have to sit already had our parents seated in it, along with my brothers. My boys were sitting next to Nathan as well. My maid of honor, Bella and Alice were there too. As we took our seat everyone started to quiet down.

Micheal stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast to my new brother. I'm glad my sister finally found some happiness."

Everyone clapped lightly and held up their wine glass.

As Micheal sat down Nathan stood up. "I want to welcome my new brother to our family. It's a crazy one no doubt. But if you can keep up with a woman like Kayla, then man you've got talent."

Everyone laughed as I punched his arm.

"Hey! Just saying."

"And Seth has 4 best men and Kayla didn't even pick a maid of honor. You guys are crazy." Nathan stated.

Everyone laughed as I pushed him back into his seat and took the mic away from him.

"I have three maid of honors Nathan there just not official." I stated.

"Alright if you ladies are done can you pass the mic around?" Collin joked. I threw the mic at him which he caught.

Everyone took turns telling jokes and stories that involved us. The mic came back to my table and Micheal passed it to Seth.

"You guys already said all of the good stories though. I got nothing to say." Seth said.

"You have to say something Lover Boy." Nathan said.

"Like what?" Seth said.

"I don't know." Micheal said.

Seth tapped the mic. "Uh well, thanks for coming. Having you guys here means alot to me and I'm sure it means alot to Kayla too. But my biggest thanks has to go to Kayla, she gave me two kids, her love and more. I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate."

Embry and Brady made kissing noises in their seats.

"Way to ruin the moment guys!" Jacob said. Quil hit Embry and Brady upside the head.

Next was the first dance which made me nervous. But Seth seemed to know what he was doing. I raised an eyebrow at him imploringly.

"I've been to a few weddings. Plus Mom made me learn." Seth confessed.

We talked about little things as we danced, the lights from people's cameras were blinding. Soon everyone piled onto the dance floor. I saw my boys dancing with Michelle, Nathan's imprint. We danced for a long time then we got interuptted my Micheal's annoucment.

"Time for the father daughter dance!" Micheal said.

Seth handed me over to Edward and went to stand with our sons. A slow song played and we began dancing.

"Having fun?" Edward asked.

"Loads." I said. And it wasn't a lie.

"Did I ever tell you're growing up to fast?"

I groaned. "Dad not this again."

"It's true. It feels like I blinked and you are all grown up, having kids of your own, getting married."

"I'm going to miss you again. We will have to leave for real this time."

"Yeah. But at least we get to see them now. Don't forget to send pictures and call every now and again."

"I promise Dad."

The dance ended and me and Seth cut the giant cake. I took some icing and put it on Seth's nose, I hope everyone got a good picture of his suprised icing face. Then everyone helped themselves to the food. After eating Seth lead me back to the dance floor.

"We'll be leaving soon." Seth whispered in my ear. I put my hands around his neck and his went around my waist.

"Are the kids coming?"

"No their staying with Nathan and Michelle. I figured a break from our duties as parents might be nice." Seth said.

I smiled. "Well we have to make sure Nathan has the CD and make sure he knows that Ethan doesn't like to swim without his waterwings-"

Seth kissed me interuptting my little rant.

"They'll be fine. It's only for a few weeks."

"Will you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. It's a suprise. Trust me you'll love it."

Time flew by and too soon we were in Seth's car getting ready to leave for the airport.

"Mommy do you really have to go?" Ethan asked. I picked him up feeling much more comfortable in the much lighter and less formal dress.

"Yeah we'll be back before you know it."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too sweetie." I kissed his cheek and set him down to pick up Alex.

"No fighting with your brother okay? If you want to wrestle beat up Nathan." I said.

"Hey!" Nathan said.

Alex nodded. "Okay Mommy."

Goodbyes were short but sweet. I settled into the car and Seth took off and I watched as my family grew small and then dissapeared.

**End of Story! But don't fret, I am working on the sequel as you read this. But first I'm going to finish editing this story before first chapter of the sequel goes up. In that time you can vote on some things for me:**

**Name of story: The Promise or The Gray Wolf**

**Embry's Imprint or Leah's?**

**Kayla and Seth will be having a daughter(Which will be Embry's imprint), pick any name you like.**

**So there is going to be a battle in the next story. Any ideas on a good villian name? Should it be just a completly new pack or should it be survivors from the Moh reservation?**

**Alex and Ethan seeing as their twins will have very simliar fur colors when they phase. What should they be? **

**Should Kayla and Seth's daughter phase or stay human?**

**Thanks in advance if you answered these questions.**

**Next chapter is basically me talking about the characters, how they were created, and who inspired them.**


	33. Character ExplantionsInspiration

**So this is just me just explaining this story and it's inspiration.**

**The Characters:**

**Kayla Uley a.k.a Kayla Hunter/Clearwater:**

_**Kayla's character is based mainly off myself. I felt it would make her character seem more real than a random character. Our similarities will include, hate showing to other's how weak I am, tomboy, likes to fight, got quite the temper, and have the same black hair. I am actually attempting on writing a book called Eona, which is no where near done, it is the name of Kayla's goddess. Hunter is not my real last name, but I always loved the last name Hunter for my characters. Kayla is also based off lightly on my best freind Victoria, her Dad was always drunk and her Mom had enough and left. Soon after the Dad got in a car crash, he was drunk and hit into a telephone pole. She currently lives with her Uncle.**_

**Ethan Hunter, Kayla's brother:**

_**I do have a little brother but he is no where near as nice as Nathan and Ethan. So their characters were hard to write because I don't really understand the sibling relationship. So I turned to my friends Ethan and Nathan for help. They gave me lots of ideas on how to portray sibling relationships and I felt it was only fair to base and name the characters after them.**_

_**Reason for his death: I feel that if a character doesn't die then it doesn't show how dangerous the villian is. Also because Ethan Clearwater(Kayla's child), takes up the name of many others. E.J is his initials because his middle name is James, after Kayla's dead friend, and it's what Bella was going to call Renesmee if she was a boy. **_

**Nathan Hunter, Kayla's brother:**

_**Nathan was my favorite character besides Kayla that I have created. Real life Nathan has helped me in later chapters with ideas and things his character should say. Both of us are actually planning on going to the same college (U.F, in gainsville, florida), and majoring in screenwriting, you know like for movies. **_

_**Micheal Maron, Kayla's friend:**_

_**Micheal is not based off of anyone, so he was not really a main character like Nathan and Ethan. I actually almost killed him off in the final battle, but I'm saving for some other things...**_

_**Sean Hire, Kayla's friend:**_

_**A minor character as well, I didn't really need him that much except to just make Kayla, more sad and angry at her father until she broke.**_

_**Inspiration:**_

_**I went to the Twilight Saga marathon, where they showed all of the movies in order. While watching Breaking Dawn part 2 where Seth died, I couldn't help thinking, Seth never found love grew old, get married and have kids, and that really hit home for me. So this story was born, but I didn't put it up immediatley. I played it out in my head a bit and then after one month, I just started typing away.**_

**I want to thank you all for reading up to this far and hope you enjoyed Book One: I'm Still Here. I'm currently editing this story to make it better so look out for that!**

***Something you probably never knew* The story title is a song from Treasure Planet, and the picture from this story is something I drew.**

**Also please vote for the stuff below!**

**Name of story: The Promise or The Gray Wolf**

**Embry's Imprint or Leah's?**

**Kayla and Seth will be having a daughter(Which will be Embry's imprint), pick any name you like.**

**So there is going to be a battle in the next story. Any ideas on a good villian name? Should it be just a completly new pack or should it be survivors from the Moh reservation?**

**Alex and Ethan seeing as their twins will have very simliar fur colors when they phase. What should they be? **

**Should Kayla and Seth's daughter phase or stay human?**

**Thanks in advance if you answered these questions.**

**Next chapter is basically me talking about the characters, how they were created, and who inspired them.**


	34. Guest Reviews WTF

**So I recieved two guest reviews saying how my characters names were 'unoriginal and overused'. The first review:**

**:WTF?! Are you like OBESSED with the name KAYLA HUNTER?! Kayla is a stupid  
name and was the name of the person who used to bully me at school.  
This story is written well, the grammer is AMAZING but I'm sorry, this is my  
opinion you have to get a better plot line.  
For example there is this girl called Kayla **ing Hunter and she loves Seth  
blah blah she grows up fights some people THE END  
THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE END OF THAT STORY! SHOULD HAVE LEFT IT THERE BUT NO  
YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS **ING PIECE OF BLOODY **. THIS IS NOT JUST  
**, IT IS THE ** OF ** THAT A BABY PUKED ON, OKAY. PEOPLE ARE JUST SAYING THAT  
ITS 'GOOD' CAUSE THEY FEEL SORRY FOR YOU. THIS SUCKS DICKS.  
(The grammer is very good btw, but the plot**ING **. Also get a new name for  
your charcters cause it seems like you have no imagination.) OH AND ANYONE WHO  
USES THE NAME KAYLA IS A **ING **. THERE PARENTS SHOULD DIE IN A CRAP FILLED  
HOLE. KAYLA SUCKS SHE IS LIKE A BELLA. STUPID STUPID STUPID **ING BELLA.**

**My response:**

**I'm not obsessed with the name Kayla Hunter. My real name is Kayla and Hunter is the last name of my best friend. I'm sorry you got bullied but you shouldn't bully others. Thanks for telling me my story is amazing... then you bash on the plot line? I mean you just said you liked it and yet you didn't? And it's not continuing Kayla's story, her's is done. The next one is Embry's then Leah's so I am not leaving it there. Whats with all the *? I mean you use cuss words like dick but not fuck? It gave me a headache trying to read it. If people feel sorry for my bad plot then I won't have 80 reviews on I'm Still here, 13 on Not One of Us. If I make new names and backgrounds for characters it involves lots of explantion and gets confusing with all the stuff I have already. My parents was actually going to name me Shayla( and I'm soooooo glad they didn't) but even though I don't like them 24/7 they shouldn't die in a hole. And lastly why do you read my story but hate Bella?**

**Ending conclusion of Guest reviewer: Go tell it too someone who cares.**

**Second review by probably the same Guest:**

**:Hey, yeah you. You are a **. My best friend, ElectricSocks (that's not  
actually HER name but still) cried after you posted this. SHE HAD NOTHING TO  
DO WITH THIS, OKAY YOU UGLY **. YOU CANNOT WRITE, YOUR 'KAYLA' is pathetic.  
It's Bella but weaker. You made a Mary Sue and it stinks. You are a **ing **  
okay, That is the bloody truth. Your 'friends' are saying oh don't listen to  
them blah blah blah.  
By the way, just because you are ** at writing does not mean that you cannot  
become an actress or whatever. You just **ing suck at writing. That's the  
truth, the cold hard truth.  
You are a **, a **, a **, a **, a ** and a **ing piece of **. There you go,  
END OF STORY **.**

**My response: Okay ElectricSocks and I have no hard feelings, it was a misunderstanding. I'll PM her and ask if she really did cry and I'll apologize. Kayla is not a Mary Sue, she has so many flaws.**

**1. Ears don't naturally go backward**

**2. Scared of her father and Alpha's**

**3. Not fast like the other's**

**4. Always very proud of herself and thinks she can take on anything(deadly pride).**

**5. She doesn't have enhanced hearing or eyesight.**

**6. Dresses like a tomboy**

**7. She's a Pure One**

**8. Lastly she has sea-green eyes which is supposed to be blue.**

**Bloody? You're english yet you can't write english? Okay... moving on. I admit my writing was bad, it's because that was my FIRST STORY. I'm currently editing it and I'm getting better by the day. My Creative Writing teacher is trying to help by making me practice grammar and spelling, learning more advanced and better word choices and plot development. **

**Ending conclusion of Guest reviewer: Why do you even exist? Cold hard truth**

**Third review by yet another guest *sigh*:**

**:OMG YOU **ING IDOT. WHY DID YOU EVEN CREATE ANOTHER ACCOUNT AND STOP USING  
THE NAME KAYLA CAUSE IT SUCKS DICKS JUST LIKE YOU.**

**My response: Well I am a girl, so you didn't insult me with the dicks part. You called me straight, THANKS! By the way I made a nother account fo my boyfriend to use(but now he is using mine :P)**

**Ending conclusion of Guest reviewer: Your Caps key is broken**

**So I am actually really calm despite seeing those reviews. I'm going to Pm ElectricSocks and ask her if she really was crying and hopefully she wasn't. To the Guest reviewers, you are too scared to use your real account and you hide behind a guest one, come out of your bitch hole and tell me to my account. Rant over.**


	35. Just so you know

**Just so everyone knows:**

**The next Book is up :)**

**Please go check it out and review please if you enjoyed this story.**

**-Kayla**


End file.
